


The Black Swan

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pre-Slash, 奇幻, 宫廷, 横刀夺爱, 生子, 疼痛描写, 粗暴的性, 艾利, 艾笠 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook
Summary: How it started, how will it end.It started with blood and death and it will end with blood and birth.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 19





	The Black Swan

楔子

“恶魔，是吗？”国王本就低沉的声音在墙壁间回荡，撞出一股从四方包围而来的压抑。

这里一条狭窄的地下密道，容纳的只有一盏烛灯，一位瘦骨嶙峋、眼窝深陷，头发稀疏，只有二十岁，却看起来像四十多岁的国王，和一位长着一头马尾般的棕发，双眼狭长、鼻梁高挺的年轻人——这年轻人在国王的问话中低下头去。

“那是二百七十个人，拉克莫，是二百七十条人命。”国王的声音沉重起伏，他把每一个字想象成一板斧，去劈在不知悔改的罪人身上。

“是二百七十个充满能量的灵魂。”年轻人摊开手掌，将珍藏好久的成果展示，那是一片薄薄的红钻石，晶莹剔透，就像一滴血，“是经过我的催眠，以为自己还活着的灵魂，它们能帮你完成任何愿望，”他狭长的眼睛瞪大了，痴醉地盯着手掌，“这难道不够美妙吗？”

国王眉凝视年轻人如痴如醉的神情，整个五官皱成一团，厌恶的神色在铺满眉骨下的小眼睛，“你走得太远了，先生，你该期盼一条绞索。”

年轻人不为所动，只是将手掌向前伸了伸，红钻石在烛火下闪着光靠近国王的眼皮。“能看到这么惊人的成果，十条绞索又如何呢。”他微低着头轻轻一笑，脑袋摇了摇，“太可惜了，太可惜了，只过了半年，我没来得及尝试更多。”

年轻人拉克莫十三岁成为国王的贴身内侍，怀里揣着一本破破烂烂的祈祷书，那是一位裹在大罩袍里，牙齿掉光的要饭老头塞给他的。老头塞给他一本祈祷书，还有一枚金币。十四岁，拉克莫在瞌睡中碰洒了国王的红酒，弄脏了祈祷书，血红的纸页上，所有字母改变了排列顺序，他恍然大悟，这是一本魔法书。他根据书中的指示在夏天变出冰雕，在冬天变出玫瑰，在国王每一次牙疼时予以安抚，帮每一位大臣治好头疼。你可以获得一切，不需要钱，也不需要吃药。

国王很高兴，他不但没有给年轻人降罪，还赐予他宅邸土地，封他做国师，哈，才十六岁的国师，请他和他的魔法书来保障国家安宁。“我看是便于用魔法满足他自己的欲望。”大臣说，即使他昨天才被年轻人用魔法书治好腿伤。“魔法是害人的东西，自古如此，当然了，我们的陛下是被那孩子漂亮的脸蛋和年轻的身体迷住了。”

拉克莫没做任何出格的事，至少当时如此，那些咒语有时立竿见影，有时没有用处，尽管如此，他还是磕磕绊绊治好了许多人的疾病。有一个夜晚，他在削一个苹果，削到了手指，于是血滴打在魔法书的纸页，字母顺序再一次发生改变，而这一次——他屏住呼吸——这一次的魔法，新奇、强大，并且，令人颤抖。

拉克莫在宅邸造了一间小密室，没有丝毫心理负担，悄悄试验起这些魔法。

他幼时因过于冷漠又不会掉泪的一双眼睛被母亲赶出家门，又因一张过于漂亮的脸蛋被国王带进了宫，瘦弱国王的殷勤无法带给他快乐，但这本书上的新奇魔法却带给他比性爱更加癫狂的快感。

他悄悄将寻求治病的访客偏进密室，给男人换上女人的嗓音，给omega女性的额头装上alpha男性的阴茎，或者将他们变成长着鹦鹉脑袋的人，手臂与大腿位置互换的怪物。这些人成了他的孩子，而他是万能的造物主。他欣赏这些作品，仅仅望着他们便会勃起，一边套弄阳具，一边念动咒语，随着高潮的痛快呻吟，新的黑魔法成就便会问世。

他的胃口越来越大，看腻了密室这些收藏品后，他给予他们安乐死，同时划破手指，阅读了黑魔法的最后一页。

你需要二百七十个灵魂，将它们封住，灵魂的力量会帮你实现任何只靠魔法难以实现的愿望，比如永葆青春的长生不老，比如让痛恨的敌国被洪水吞噬。被封锁的灵魂会以红宝石的形态保存在体外，以一滴血的形态融化于体内，当它在你的体内融化，你的愿望就会实现。

这是多么精妙的一页，仅仅是将灵魂融成宝石的工序，便令他心驰神往。我没有什么愿望，他想——哦，我是有愿望的，他又想，我的愿望便是看一看灵魂制成的血宝石的模样。在黑魔法的造诣之路上，他如饥似渴，如果黑巫师拥有自己的国度，他一定是位远近闻名的学者。

拉克莫仗着国王的信任与国师的权力，声称要帮助国家赶走埋伏边境的恶魔——没什么人会怀疑他，他年纪轻轻但心地善良，治好了全王都的病人，况且，艾尔迪亚大陆生活着巨人、精灵和小矮妖，这大家都知道。

他带着一些卫兵，在百姓的欢呼与国王的目送下出城，一路行至边境，在一个连征税都征不上多少的村庄停下。这村庄几乎全是面黄肌瘦的妇女老人和小孩，零星几个壮丁脾气暴躁、面容阴郁。拉克莫说，这些是被恶魔附身的伥鬼，夜里便会害人。

卫兵在一个雪地将日光反射得格外浓烈的白日，屠戮村庄——我在杀死鬼魅，他们双目无神，在催眠之下，怀抱着如此信念完成任务，随后死在拉克莫的手里，成了二百七十灵魂中的最后几个。

拉克莫浑身是血地趴在马背上回了王都，提着野猪的首籍——我杀死了魔王，但可怜的士兵们没能回来，王国辉铭记他们。看，魔王有山一样的身体，一剑下去漏了气，全化成了灰，我只捡回来一个头，你们看看，像不像野猪？

他在密室里没日没夜地忙活，朝堂也不去，宾客也不见，或许是国王终于感受到他的不对劲，又或许是再次征税的时候事情败露，国王闯进拉克莫的家，一路搜寻至密室。拉克莫坐在一把木头椅子上，望着一颗红钻石微笑。自从他做出了它，他便再没动上一动，嘴唇渴得干裂，眼睛满是血丝，排泄物的污淖沾满裤子。

“我看到它了。”拉克莫心满意足地说，将红钻石放到国王的手掌上，“啊，我那欲望贫瘠的心脏告诉我，我用不上它。但是，看一看吧，陛下，这是多么伟大的杰作，”他笑得肩膀一抖一抖，“我死而无憾了。”

拉克莫在一个大雨滂沱的白天被斩首，他走上刑台时像一只烫熟的鸭子。他的头颅在枕木边滚了几下，被装进一个裂缝的盘子。他的尸身下葬后仍被从墓地挖出来，捅上一刀、两刀、三刀。盘子里的头颅被挂在城门上，以警惕国家牢记巫师的危害，乌鸦叼走尸头的眼睛。

人们学着他的语气：魔鬼有树一样笔直的身体，一砍就软成一滩，只剩下一个头，你们看看，像不像人头？

罪犯的头颅即将被乌鸦啃光的时候，国王摊开了手掌，他的掌心是一颗灵魂融成的红宝石，枕头下是一本血迹未干的祈祷书。他没能在押解拉克莫的那天立即走出密室，他被祈祷书吸引住目光，并且，将最后一页一读再读。

应该将这颗宝石烧毁，凿碎，或者深深掩埋，但那颗宝石在他的眼皮底下发亮，透明的身子里鲜红欲滴，像流淌的鲜血，在手掌上蠕动，把人也勾成吸血鬼，想去舔上一舔。

实现任何愿望，实现任何即使靠魔法也难以完成的，长长久久的愿望。

他拿起红钻石，走向壁炉，要把它丢进去。

他想起自己年纪轻轻却如此羸弱的身体，苍白瘦小已历经两次难产生了三个死胎的妻子，不知何时就会失去国王王后而没有继承人的王座，艾尔迪亚大陆上潜伏在森林、高山或是沼泽的妖怪、巨人和精灵，大家都知道。

我许下祈福的愿望，如果是祈福的愿望，这些灵魂或许会变成小神仙，也算做好事，不算……不算践踏他们的死亡。

他将宝石含入口中。

钻石在他的口中融化。

一滴腥咸的血，烫得喉咙直疼。

一

利威尔饶有兴趣地看着妹妹，“真的？”

三笠将这消息告诉他时，身穿马裤，背着弓，下巴绷得紧紧的，他几乎以为她要说：利威尔，我打死了一只鹿，一只母鹿——但三笠攥了攥拳头，接着从脖颈到发际线的皮肤全部变成粉红色，像被阳光心血来潮地熏制过，“我……我要结婚了，利威尔。”

“那么，这幸运的小子是谁？”

三笠的肩胛仍然环绕蒸虾似的粉色，她抬起胳膊想去拽一拽披肩，猛然发现什么都没拿，只能垂下手拽了拽裤腿，“他叫艾伦，艾伦·耶格尔。”

“耶格尔？”利威尔终于停下手上的活——她正在帮三笠打造一把新弓。他将树枝和弓弦放下，从湖边线条圆滑的大石头上站起来，双掌互相蹭了蹭，擦掉泥土，“屁股放在王座上的那些家伙？”

“是的，”三笠决定不再像个犯错的孩子一样问一句才答一句，“艾伦是位王子。”

“一位王子，”利威尔重复，你听不出那语气和说“一个鸡蛋”有什么区别，接着他转向三笠，眨眨眼，“你怎么遇见他的？天鹅湖的出口可以存在于任何地方，但是遇见一位王子？”这就像在云层中踩到一只蛤蟆，完全是撞大运，他把后半句咽了回去。

“哦，”三笠几乎立刻回答他，她记得真清楚，一定很爱那个叫耶格尔的家伙：“十三岁，我第一次出天鹅湖的时候，它的出口开在了一片鹿园，我从出口摔出去，”利威尔笑了。

“嘿，那出口悬空在地面上！”三笠反驳，“我根本忘了要跳出去。我摔下来的时候，吓到了前来打猎的艾伦。他把我扶起来，以为我崴了脚，我觉得没有，我还跳了一跳，一切正常，我让他放心，这时候我看见了他一套行头，打猎的衣服，骏马，和几张备用弓——”

“你陪王子打猎了？”

“是的，”三笠扬起脑袋，微笑道，“而且他打猎的本事没我强。”

利威尔有点明白这是个什么故事了。

“他不服气。‘不知来自何处的小姐，’他说，‘和我那些奉承饭桶打猎远没有和你一起畅快，我希望下次打猎时还能遇见你’。他弯下腰说这些话，亲吻我的手背，而且那么英俊，”三笠在利威尔带着善意的调侃目光下扭过脸去，“我就向天鹅湖祈祷，下次出口依然开在王子打猎的地方。”

“……你真的每次都碰到他了？”

“是的，出口开在了鹿园，草地，甚至皇家猎场。”

“皇家猎场！”利威尔踢了踢脚下的石头，“那出口只会把我丢进沼泽、沙堆或者乱坟岗——我不知道天鹅湖的出口居然喜欢当红娘。”

“总之，我一直能在他打猎的时候遇见他，从我们十三岁，到我们十五岁。十六岁，他不再专心打猎，一直盯着我看，下一次他遇见我，就开始请我散步，就在上一周——”

“向你求婚了。”

“是的。”三笠点了点头，虾粉色终于从她的肩颈褪了下去，留下健康莹亮的色泽。

“他怎么求婚？”利威尔说，“‘我的狩猎女神戴安娜？’”

“不止，”三笠顿了会儿，憋不住笑，“他说，‘我的天鹅女王’——他肯定不知道天鹅湖这一届的领袖是一位黑天鹅，那我作为领袖的妹妹，也许算天鹅公主？”

利威尔扯了扯袖子，把黑曜石戒指藏起来，“他知道你的身份了？”

“啊，不知道，在艾尔迪亚，天鹅湖是个传说，”三笠解释，“艾伦告诉我，称赞一位女士是天鹅女王是最高规格的赞美——当然也是王子最为郑重的求婚。”

有一个青年，他身材精瘦、赤身裸体，在一位身披白羽的美丽女子的帮助下，将巨人送进高山，将矮人请进森林，请小妖精钻进地下，给人类开拓平原。青年开创了艾尔迪亚王国，身披白羽的美丽姑娘成了他的王后。她坦白自己是一只化成人形的白天鹅，但青年感激妻子的帮助，他将白天鹅称为圣灵，允许妻子的兄弟姊妹在艾尔迪亚的土地开创自己的地盘，天鹅女王非常感动，带给他健康强壮的三个子女。

天鹅湖在艾尔迪亚的国土出现，它拢在隐形的结界里，出口开在大陆的任何地方。艾尔迪亚居民对天鹅的膜拜给湖水带来源源不断的力量，令天鹅们魔法高强，而且——只要它想——便可以沐浴湖水化成人形。

为了回馈为湖水带来力量的人类，白天鹅开始回应祈祷，帮困苦通病之人实现一些并不过分的小愿望。至于黑天鹅，哦，它们忙于守卫天鹅湖的结界，守卫艾尔迪亚的边界，扑扇着一刻不停歇的大翅膀，和巨人、小妖精、小矮人不休争斗，警惕埋藏得更远更深的古老传说：大地恶魔。

天鹅湖飞过成对的天鹅夫妇，走过成对的化成人形的伴侣，在人类的祈祷、白天鹅的帮助、黑天鹅的守卫下，这里宁静想和，无忧无虑。有一天，一位圣女爱上一位勇士，他们互诉衷情，于星辉之下结合，等到搭好窝，变回原型准备分娩，他们才看见彼此完全不同的羽毛。

现在怎么办？武士问。

没人说黑白天鹅不能结合，圣女说，在窝里挤出两个蛋。

两个蛋还是两团蛋黄的时候，已经开始互相交流。

——我想有一天变成真正的人。

——只要你去湖里洗澡，你就能变成人，而你现在连天鹅还不是呢。

——我们出生的时候带着能量，我不喜欢这一点，这让我即使变成人也得小心翼翼的，以防被当成巫婆烧死。我不想这样，我从妈妈的眼睛里看到了许多人类，我想去体会人类用双手双脚劳动的感觉，体会变老的感觉，想做为一个真正的人走出天鹅湖。

——那么给我吧，另一个蛋黄说，你不喜欢的那些力量，给我吧，我替你用，你去做你想做的事。

天鹅湖没遇过这样的事，蛋里孵出一黑一白两只天鹅。黑天鹅既擅于攻击也擅长保护，他能在卫队里成为队长，只要他想，也可以回应很多求救祈祷。而白天鹅呢，哦，那只是一只普通的小天鹅罢了，可是一旦她沐水成人，其他天鹅挥动魔法的打猎水平和跑步速度也比不过她。

“我想你会是我的继任者。天鹅湖的领袖不能总是治愈天使，它需要一位保卫同胞的圣骑士，这一点上，我看谁也打不过你。”十三年前，上一任天鹅女王取下戒指，微笑着看着在她面前屈膝低头的孩子，那孩子的小翅膀还不够大，却已经足够健壮，“而且，这宝石的颜色和你的羽毛一样漂亮。”

很久很久以前，青年带走了天鹅女王，现在，艾尔迪亚的小王子来娶他的天鹅公主了。

“我会度过真正的人生，在艾伦身边，也许一辈子。”三笠说，喜悦褪去了，她现在眼皮耷拉一半，哀伤与不舍染满面庞，那俏丽的鼻子都伤感得好似塌掉了，可能是察觉到这一点，三笠吸了吸鼻子——即使这是在温暖的夏天。“我想同天鹅湖道别，接受姊妹们的祝福，我可能不会常回来，或者回不来了。”

“利威尔，”她抬眼望着他，那双总是坚毅的眼睛此刻柔柔软软，他们两个从小打架到大，三笠的打猎技术全是被亲哥哥锻炼出来的，“我希望你参加我的婚礼。”

“傻丫头，”她被利威尔弹了脑门，对方的声音像在叹息，又压着一股笑意，“这是你的大事，我怎么可能不去呢。”利威尔又走回那块大石头上，蹲下来打造弓箭。三笠一直喜欢人类的工艺，比起变一把弓出来，他更希望给三笠做一把，既然小王子打算娶狩猎女神，就让弓作为送她的礼物吧。

利威尔绑着弓弦，抬起头来，“这是大事，”他还是不放心，看了三笠一会儿，“你要确保决定好了。”

“傻哥哥，我当然决定好了。”

“那么去吧，”利威尔重新忙碌起来，“他们正在林子里玩，去加入他们，把你的好消息炸出去，接受祝福吧。”

利威尔做好弓的那个晚上，巨人来到他的身边。

巨人早已厌倦了为重返平原打斗，毕竟，平地的小树总是扎痒他们的脚，但他们还是喜欢与湖边的黑天鹅打架，那些翅膀挠得他们发痒。

“你妹妹要嫁给一个王子，但那个王子不干净。”巨人说，“问问小矮人，小矮人什么都打听。”

小矮人早已厌倦了为征服人类战斗，毕竟，平原的大风令人难捱，古老的森林却给予保护，但他们还是喜欢与湖边的黑天鹅玩闹，那些翅膀能为他们遮挡太阳。

“你妹妹要嫁给艾尔迪亚王室的人，但那个王室有阴影，”矮人说，“问问地精，地精什么都观察。”

地精早已厌倦了为回到地面上而挣扎，毕竟，平原的严寒令人崩溃，而地心的温暖令人沉迷，但他们还是喜欢与湖边的黑天鹅交谈，并幻想地心之火烤熟对方的翅膀，那一定很美味。

“你妹妹要嫁给一个有罪恶的国家，一个不干净的人，你怎么能确定她决定好了？”地精说，“地精好心地给了你提醒，地精什么都知道。”

利威尔想了很久，把一车的蚌与珍珠，作为三笠的嫁妆。王宫不会缺珍珠，他想，又加上一车鲜果，但王宫也不会缺少水果，他最后不再思考嫁妆，只是将拉满了珍珠与鲜果的马车赶到三笠身后。三笠蹦蹦跳跳跑到他身边——她还是像个没离开家的姑娘，哪里敢相信她马上就要步入婚姻的殿堂呢。

“你把这个戴上。”三笠拿出一件宽大的黑斗篷，披在利威尔身上，她凑近他的脖颈，帮他系好带子，她身上有着丁香的气息。这是三笠的把戏，乐此不疲。每当她交了新朋友，就会把利威尔藏在斗篷里向朋友介绍，她欣喜于那些人看到哥哥亮丽的容貌时惊叹地倒吸气的声音，并骄傲地昂起头。有时候，利威尔像她极喜爱的一件珠宝，给别人炫耀一下，再捂回去，藏起来。

利威尔拢紧斗篷，和三笠一起坐进最后一辆马车，让斗篷帽檐的阴影和马车的颠簸遮住满面阴云，他还在想巨人、矮人和地精的话，有罪恶的王室和不干净的王子……他担心三笠看走眼了，被坏人骗了，又担心天鹅湖赖以生存的土地出问题，一颗心七上八下，拳头在斗篷下越攥越紧……

“我们到了。”三笠轻轻拍他的手腕，把他出神的思绪唤回来，“天呐，你嘴巴咬得这么紧，你难道晕马车吗？”

他向窗外望了望，这才发现马车已经出了天鹅湖，出口开在一片鹿园，大概是三笠与王子初遇的那个猎场。他一面感叹年轻人的浪漫，一边跳下马车，将前来搀扶的侍者晾在原地。一转头，三笠也有样学样跳了下来，她现在还没有半点王妃的威严劲。

王子对三笠跳下马车的行为并不惊讶，狩猎女神总该有些青春与野性的活力。他走上前，呆呆地看了看两马车的珍珠和鲜果——天鹅湖简单粗暴的嫁妆，又看回衣裙洁白的未婚妻，她有一双坦诚直接的眼睛，令人舒服而充满成就感。艾伦亲吻她的手背，“三笠，”他想了一会儿，把自己逗笑了，“你到底从哪来？”

“我吗？”三笠说，他们的双手现在紧紧交握，“有风的地方，有树的地方，有湖的地方，有弓箭与青春的地方，我就会出现。”

嚯，她真的是个成熟丫头了，利威尔在兜帽下咂舌，他从来不知三笠的一条笨舌头能说出如此漂亮的话，都能钓到王子了。那只知道在草丛里打滚、在树林里猎鹿的小丫头，成了高傲扬头的白天鹅女王。

“这位想必是利威尔先生。”利威尔面前停了一双金丝制成的鞋子。“三笠经常和我说起你，她说一定要请你来参加婚礼。”

“她在调侃我吗，殿下？”

“哦，不，她一直在说你好话。”

可太难得了，那丫头当着他的面只会打嘴仗。

“我可以？”王子试探性地问，他知道王子的手指停留在帽檐上，于是点了点头。

兜帽滑下来，阳光奔向他的眼睛，在这一片光的底色中，他见到了王子的面容。碧如春水的眼睛，柔如橄榄的长发，高大挺拔的骨架，上等浓烈果酒的alpha香气。

三笠的眼光不错，这确实是个英俊的小子。

而三笠满意地听到艾伦倒吸气的惊呼：从她出生以来，还没见过任何一个人，比利威尔的皮肤更加白皙，脖颈更为修长纤细，眼睛比那汪蓝湖水更动人。

她的哥哥漂亮得像件珍宝，她一直都知道，捂着藏着，怕别人把她哥哥抢了去。

但艾伦不一样，哈，这是利威尔的准妹夫了，当然得允许他瞧上一瞧。

二

利威尔灌下又一杯酒。

天鹅湖的泉水甘甜，巨人的酒有一股脚臭味，地精的酒常年暖烘烘，矮人的酒总是泛酸，只有人类，特别是王宫的美酒，才会如此精妙地酿成，将甜美与辛辣融合，口齿回味。但他无暇去品尝，灌下一杯又一杯，不过是为了不让自己呆板地像只笨鹅，而惹人生疑。他每喝下一杯酒，巨人、矮人和地精的话就回荡一次，也不知胃部和膀胱哪一个会先提出抗议。

王宫的宴会热闹非常，王子同未婚妻坐得很近，在歌舞音乐之中保持着适当的剧里，亲密交谈。三笠，那姑娘的嘴角自翘上去就再没耷下来，小王子一定很会说恭维话——也许不是，热恋中的人，说什么话不会微笑呢，就连一起呼吸，也会一起笑出声来。但三笠，此刻光彩照人的三笠，也无法吸引利威尔的注意力：

宴会上首的国王形容消瘦，头发稀疏，像是一个晾晒了太多华丽衣服的颤巍巍骨架，衰老疾病的酸腐气从每个毛孔里溢出，穿过李子、鹌鹑和鹿肉的香气，钻到利威尔身边。这甚至不是正常的酸腐气，他带着一股喉咙间痰与血的味道，每一次飘来都像是恶魔在吞吐地狱的气息。或许矮人说的是对的，艾尔迪亚的王室笼罩着一层朦胧黏腻的阴影。

利威尔静下心神，向正在同三笠低声交谈的王子看去。这孩子健康强壮，是个英俊的绅士，是个在心爱的女孩面前喋喋不休的幼稚小伙子，或许还会渴望有个机会表现自己，没什么特别的——艾伦微微皱了眉头，或许是因为侍从打碎了酒杯，他有点生气，但是压了下去。就着这一点情绪波动，利威尔看到了在王子的身体里，随着心脏的砰砰同声跳动的一颗宝石。那颗宝石在他的血管里游荡……或许只是一滩血？但那滩血包含着浓烈的腥咸气，在王子生气的那一瞬剧烈晃动，王子本人毫无察觉。

那东西——不管那是什么，很不安分，它可能在未来让王子的脾气变得可怕，不能让三笠嫁给一个暴躁的丈夫。利威尔压下一杯酒，总不能盯着王子呆看，这会让三笠难堪，但那跳动的鲜红色东西令他不安，那东西有一股巨大的能量，带着邪气，一股张扬肆意的邪气，令他有点恶心。他只要向那东西瞟上一眼，连自己的心跳都会变得沉重疼痛。

膀胱比胃部先提出抗议，利威尔找了借口离开宴会，直到宴会结束也没再回去。艾伦轻吻三笠的面颊与她道别，接着握了握他的手。“做个好梦，先生。”

王子的话语间是肉豆蔻和无花果的味道，没有，那东西的血腥味还没能霸占王子的喉咙。

利威尔跟随三笠回到安卡罗涅府邸，她将在这里住下，直到婚礼准备就绪。她的兄长一路上一言不发，等到侍女们都退出去，房间里只剩下三笠一个人，才开口：“你不能嫁给他。”

“……什么？”她本来挺坐了一天浑身酸疼，正打算在羽绒床上安眠，此时瞬间坐了起来，宴会残留的微笑也从面上隐去，一双眼睛染上惊慌。她真的年轻又精力旺盛，不是吗？“你说什么？”

“你不能嫁给艾伦。”利威尔重复，板起下巴，“那小王子不干净。”

三笠不自觉地身体前倾，尽管他们兄妹经常吵架，但她仍然害怕利威尔将下巴绷紧的样子，往往他这么做，事情就没有回旋余地。“他怎么可能不干净呢，他心地善良，你找不出比他更加好的人了。”

利威尔的双唇紧闭，不与她争辩，像有人把它们缝在一起。

她有点泄气，受不了十六岁的人生大事突生隐患的打击，试探性地，“也许你看错了？”

“我不可能看错。”他终于又开口说话了，“他的身上跳动着一个不干净的东西，他可能成为一个暴君。”

“是个邪灵吗？”

“我不清楚那是什么东西，”利威尔皱起眉，“总归不是好东西。”他嘟囔。

“那么再去看一看，”三笠说，小姑娘的声音有点颤抖，“看清楚那是什么东西，治好他。”

他从没见三笠慌成这样，他的小妹妹，十六年来第一次坠入爱河，每一天都仿佛踩在云端上，将嘴角弯成月亮的小妹妹，不敢相信爱侣出了问题，怀着单纯的一腔逻辑：如果他生了病，我们就治好他，我就能和他结婚了。利威尔，你是有治病能力的呀。

可那似乎不是病，似乎根本不是治病那么简单。

“我可以再去看一看他，看清楚一些。”他说，“现在，睡觉吧。”

三

利威尔出现在王子的房间里。

降落是黑天鹅引以为傲的本事，他几乎没有吵到艾伦一丝一毫的呼吸。王子正睡得香甜，羽绒床上歇息的身体青春稚嫩，仿佛玫瑰与露水雕琢而成，哪里有一丝邪气？但是……

利威尔轻轻在床边跪下，低下头，将耳朵贴在小王子的胸膛上，闭上眼。

那颗心脏正，砰、砰、砰。

透过皮与肉，脉与骨，他看到了那个通红闪烁的东西。它有一个透明的壳子，包裹一滩流动的血，在小王子的躯体里横冲直撞，而王子毫无察觉。它的颜色是大片大片的红色浓缩而成，红得令人恐惧，像用数百人的血液酿成的酒。这东西是恶魔的眼睛，是呓语的幽灵，小王子的身体里怎么会有如此邪恶的东西？

利威尔紧闭的双眼上眉头紧蹙，我得看得更远一些，他想，得看得更远一些：顺着这东西向前追溯，他看到羸弱的国王许下愿望吞下宝石；向后延伸，他看到布满鲜血的产床，这东西在婴儿红彤彤躯体的心脏里跳动，婴儿的母亲早已咽气。由于即将到来的婚姻，那母亲苍白空洞的面孔上正刻着三笠的五官。而这孩子举手投足中拥有无法比拟的强大力气，言谈话语间迸发黑魔法的悲语。他会在四岁杀死父亲，随后杀死侍从、大臣，吞下他们的血肉，变成魔鬼，将会杀掉全国的人。他的身后会站着黑压压一片军队，军队里的每个人都是有形无影的黑色怪物，这些古老的、沾满潮气的怪物将强暴仅剩的妇女，杀死最后的婴孩，占领整个大地。

利威尔强忍着才没在王子的床边吐出来，他仓皇站起，离开那间屋子，满怀心事地胡乱飞行。他太过熟悉那些黑色的怪物了，那是天鹅湖的每一位领袖都会从戒指里获得的久远记忆：在更早更早以前，玛利亚、露丝、希娜三位女神和恶魔争斗，将恶魔赶到地狱幽谷之间，大地上才有了巨人、矮人、地精和人类的足迹。天鹅湖的子孙是三位女神的后裔，白天鹅传播女神的福祉，黑天鹅预防恶魔的复辟，而这些怪物，这些怪物……

利威尔心中一凛，跌进林子里——降落再也不能令他引以为傲了。他在那东西里分辨出了极为熟悉的两道气息。迎着月色，利威尔解开袍子，肩胛动了动，蝶骨后方生出一对强健美丽的黑色羽翼。羽翼在夜空下轻轻扇动，随着风吹来一股气息。他面无表情收起翅膀——那是他自己羽毛的气息，是两根长羽的气息，出现在这跳动在王子躯体里的邪恶东西身上。

十三年前，黑天鹅刚刚戴上领袖的戒指，他太年轻了，甚至没来得及将天鹅女王的叮嘱细细咀嚼，天鹅湖边就来了祈愿的人。

这人居然能找到天鹅湖的入口——但这并不稀奇，总有一些赤诚的人能打动湖水，而这人容貌秀丽，双眼真诚，不住哭泣。他说边境偏僻的山林出现了修成魔鬼的东西，屠戮百姓，他说自己是受国王的委派去寻找办法。他请求心地善良的天鹅赐予他一柄砍杀鬼怪的宝剑，和一个封印鬼怪的口袋。

这并不难，对于利威尔集成了黑白天鹅二者的空前力量来说，一点也不难，何况这年轻人拥有如此害羞真诚的面孔，又是受到艾尔迪亚国王——天鹅湖历来都与之交好、甚至盲目信任的艾尔迪亚国王的委托。

那时黑天鹅才十三岁，这是他遇见的第一个祈愿人，如果再过几年，如果是现在，他一定能看出那双眼睛背后的伪装，那些哭泣隐藏的狡黠，他连一个眼神也不会给他。但是当年，初登高位的小天鹅渴望施展自己，去帮助人类，去成为美谈传说中的一笔，他送出了自己的两根羽毛，一根化作斩妖剑，一根化作封印匣。斩妖剑斩杀普通人类的躯体，于是人类的灵魂妖化；封印匣封印普通人类的灵魂，于是创造了闭合炼狱。

祈愿人骗了他，仅仅搬出艾尔迪亚国王的名号就骗了他，而天鹅湖高高在上太久，只满足于偶尔挽救一个人的小病小灾，连确认一下是否真的有魔鬼存在也未曾情愿。十三年过去，他早就将那两根羽毛的事情忘了，如果不是三笠要嫁人了……三笠，绝不能让三笠就这样嫁给艾伦。

利威尔沉吟片刻，降落在国王的床边，他的脚还因不久前的跌倒疼痛，但这一切不能再等了，他必须弄清楚这是怎么回事。

他走入国王的梦境。

梦中仍是这间寝宫，只不过潮湿、闷热，萦绕着病体身上的霉酸味。老国王披着被汗水浸黄的睡袍，一条腿跪在床上，一条腿耷在床边，面前摆着一本祈祷书，手中拖着——哦，拖着那红色的东西。

察觉有人靠近，国王略略转头，浑身的骨头发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，利威尔拢在漆黑的斗篷里，他以为遇见了死神，“每个晚上，我都在回想这一天，我的良心折磨我，如果有机会回到那一天，我不该许下那个愿望。”

利威尔并未注意国王的忏悔，他拿起那本祈祷书。祈祷书一片空白，只有最后一页在国王的梦里保存完整。血迹干涸的纸张上，排布咒语和方式。

“这是一本记载黑魔法的书，我曾经的小术士拉克莫拥有它，我得来了，却一直没能狠心销毁。我是说，每当你想烧了他，那上面的字就会吸引你的目光，然后你会——哦，不去实践，也会在梦里想一想。”

那是当然。利威尔想，他几乎要把纸页捏碎了，这是地狱幽谷的呼唤书，是属于恶魔的福音书，流传人世，吸引好大喜功的年轻人，一旦年轻人施展过了头，创造了足够的恨，恶魔便会汲取着恨的力量卷土重来。这书天鹅湖销毁了许多，但是百密一疏……

“你许了什么愿望？”利威尔现在问他了。

“我当时身体羸弱，重病缠身，我妻子生了三个死胎，正是担心我们全都一命呜呼而王座没有继承人的时候，也正是拉克莫的罪行弄得我害怕的时候，”国王苦笑，“我许愿红宝石让我有一个健康的躯体，让我拥有一个健康的继承人，让我统治的时代和平安宁。” 褶皱满布的一双凸眼皮耷拉下去，也许再也没有勇气抬起来，“而我……我太贪心了，我希望我每个后代的第一个婚生子全是儿子，红宝石在这些儿子之间传递，那些儿子健康强壮，统治时期国家太平，这样当这些子孙生活的时代连起来……国家便一直有继承人，也一直太平。”

“只因为一点点恐惧，你就向黑魔法屈服了。”

“我知晓我做了错事。许愿之后，我确实拥有了健康的躯体，但也拥有一个暴躁脾气，在我我妻子怀上儿子之后，我才重新变得衰弱——像我本来那样，也终于头脑清醒。艾伦是个强壮的男孩，彬彬有礼，但我害怕……我不该那么做，”国王的上下唇机械地碰撞，口水与干燥的嘴唇发出响亮的砸吧声，“异想天开的愿望永远不会带来好事。”

这或许是个异想天开的愿望，利威尔拿不准这是否比许愿长生不老好一些。超脱于小病小灾的离奇祈祷天鹅湖从来不会回应，正是利用这一点，恶魔的呓语书散播世间。那颗红珠子能令天鹅的心脏远超负荷，人类又哪里抵御得了恶魔的呼唤呢，如果许一个愿望能换来一切，仅有一秒的犹豫就足够了。人类从来不如巨人强壮，矮人狡猾，地精团结，也不如沐浴湖水的天鹅在魔法的庇佑下享受漫长生命，他们脆弱，而极其容易接受诱惑。

二百七十条人命，利威尔想着那最后一页，二百七十条人命，用 **我的** 羽毛杀死，用 **我的** 羽毛封印，那整颗珠子里都是 **我** 酿造下的恨。

“一旦你成为领袖，你的身体便不再属于自己，”天鹅女王俯视跪地听训的男孩，“你的每一片羽毛将拥有自己的意识，如果你用它们去做坏事，或者随意处置它们，它们会恨你，并且变成伤害你的武器。”

他望见红宝石时的心脏钝痛，是他的羽毛在排斥他。但这一切必须结束，在携带怨灵的婴儿降生前，在怨婴被恶魔利用前。不然，不止艾尔迪亚国，天鹅湖，甚至地精、巨人和矮人，也会匍匐于恶魔的奴役。

“我能帮你解决这些事。”他说，心里做好最坏的打算，摘下斗篷，令国王看见自己的脸。“我能令你担忧的这颗红宝石消失，但你必须烧掉这本书——你有没有向其他人提到过这上面的内容？”

“没有。”国王仍在拧眉思索，或许是在思考他的身份，他可不可信，他为何突然帮助，以及……他究竟是不是死神？

“很好。再也不许向任何提起，”整个地面，从风到雨，充满了恶魔的耳与目，它们几千年来不曾放弃，只是苦于没有力量，必须借助人类反击，只要杜绝这黑魔法的言语，再也不被记录下来，这次的事情就不会再次发生，只要……“让这本书的内容烂在你肚子，带进坟墓里。”

他烧掉国王梦里的那本祈祷书，走出梦境，几乎忘了如何呼吸。

利威尔回到艾伦的床边，他在那里坐了很久，几乎一夜，试图透过王子的胸膛进入宝石内灵魂的思绪，但小王子健康强壮，他体内红宝石的力量也随之稳定强大。他看到一片白雪皑皑的村子，一队行色匆匆的卫兵，骗了他的拉克莫年轻人，但他再也无法前进一步：雪地长出黑色的尖刺，刺穿他的脚，他的腿，他的身体，他想要再进一步时——他的面前仍是寝殿，王子的思绪成了宝石内灵魂的保护罩，他无法钻进王子活跃且固执的脑海里，无法钻进宝石中灵魂为他们自己开辟的那方天地。他还想再次尝试，但头部的眩晕阻止了他的努力。

他坐在王子床边的地板上，目光呆滞，侍从正因魔法昏睡着，他望向王子沉醉梦乡安然恬静身影，闭上眼睛，攥紧拳头。

他的面前还有一条路，但那条路的每一步他都不愿提及。

那个答案甚至不需要思考，生命最脆弱的阶段，最可能接触那些灵魂的阶段，红宝石转移的阶段，依赖于王子的婚礼。

“如果你错用了羽毛，你的羽毛恨你，你要如何消除它们的仇恨，或者，如何消除它们本身？”天鹅女王神情严肃，她解开外袍，解开胸衣，从脖颈到左腰，一道触目惊心的伤口，“你需要面对过去犯下的错误，允许它们伤害你，或者接纳它们回到你身体里，然后，用你的每一个行动，去弥补你的污迹。”

利威尔迎着最后那点月色回到天鹅湖。

他脱掉鞋子，解开长袍，赤脚走过草地，走入湖中。湖水没过双腿，没过胸脯，直到将脖颈也淹没，亲吻他的整个身体。黎明的黑暗席卷而来，他向这片皎洁湖水呢喃，湖水紧紧拥抱他，帮他完成期许。在冰凉湖水的冲刷中，从手臂到大腿，从胸膛到私处，疼痛一点点遍布他的全身，即将晕厥之际，湖水将他托起来，轻柔放到草地上，青草摩挲焕然一新的身体。黎明已过，清晨来临，月还未完全隐没，太阳挣扎着爬向天空，微光的描摹下，他身体的线条更加柔和，狭窄的肩头变得圆润，脖颈变得更纤细，皮肤柔嫩如初生婴儿。

他坐起来，披上崭新的衣袍，离开这片草地。

利威尔回到安卡罗涅时，三笠刚刚起身。侍女排在她身后帮她整理发髻，而她坐得笔直僵硬，显然还不习惯被伺候，也不习惯那些漆黑的长发没有披散在背后或是高高吊起的感受。见到他，她茫然又强壮镇定的面孔瞬间生动起来，拉住他的手臂邀他坐下，“你……”三笠刚要说话，顿了一顿，面向侍女，“留我们单独呆一会儿吧。”

现在她可以发问了：“你又去看他了吗？”显然是的，她哥哥换了崭新的衣物，必定是前一件因为施展法术而沾染汗水，利威尔身上带着露水的湿气，甚至可能一夜没睡，她想到这里有些过意不去，“能治好吗？”

“可以。”利威尔一开口才发现被一口唾沫堵着，立刻清了清，“我能治好他。”

每一个字都很清晰，但他一点也不高兴。三笠观察他的样子，揣摩还能不能继续往下问，“我还能嫁给艾伦吗？”

“哦，你说这个，”利威尔看了她一眼——相当怜悯的一眼，“当然可以。”

三笠打了一个喷嚏，他是不是有哪里不一样了？她模模糊糊地想着，他身上有一股好闻的香气……她又打了一个喷嚏，鼻头的呼吸热热的。

“别担心这些事情了，你现在需要休息。”

“我……？”三笠摸到滚烫的脑门，双眼一翻，晕了过去。

利威尔扶住她的身体，把侍女叫进来。

“去告诉王子殿下吧，我妹妹病了的消息。他可能要推迟婚礼了。”

四

王子站在安卡罗涅的一张小床边。

他碧绿的眼睛迷惑地大睁，仿佛没从梦中清醒，手掌抵住额头，显然在思考这一切是怎么回事。三笠怎么会突然病了呢，她昨晚精神很好，还在宴会上吃了很多东西——谢天谢地，她不是那些多吃几口就会佯装呕吐的瘦猫小姐。这样健康的三笠，怎么会突然病了呢。

她病得如此真实，面颊因高烧而潮红，鼻孔周围的空气灼热黏腻，眼皮不住颤动，还说胡话，胡话里是她哥哥和艾伦的名字，每一个名字都叫得那么急切，好像他和三笠的哥哥在那姑娘的梦里打了一架。

啊，他女孩的哥哥。艾伦终于将目光投向小床边的人，那个始终身披斗篷，像从雨里逃出来的人。从他的角度，除了兜帽边缘露出来的一小节雪白鼻尖，几乎看不出什么，利威尔就连和他行礼也没抬头，但是——他的鼻子皱了皱，从他走进安卡罗涅起，一股淡淡的香气萦绕府邸，这香气勾得他心神不宁，而直觉告诉他香气的位置：他的鼻子拽着眼睛，将目光拉扯在姑娘兄长的身上，大声喊，就是这里，就是这里。

他思考得太过入迷，连斗篷都禁不住他的视线了，兜帽偏了偏，“您该出去透透气了，殿下。”说完起身离去，他们站得很近——毕竟一位女士的床沿能有多大呢，斗篷的边缘擦过王子的衣袖，啊，那股气息，霜打葡萄，冬季雾凇，秋天露水混杂的气息。他循着气息的指引跟了出去。

“您不必担心，”斗篷说，他想不透利威尔为什么还不摘帽子，但这家伙是三笠的哥哥，他允许他无礼，“我妹妹很强壮，她会好起来的。”

“那可太好了，”尊贵的眉毛忧愁地耷拉下去，“我非常想同她举行婚礼。”

“婚礼不会推迟太久的，”兜帽下的声音笑了笑，斗篷动了动，向他走近一步，低着头，宽大的黑袖子里伸出漂漂亮亮几根手指，轻轻碰了碰王子的手腕——如此金贵的手腕，“你不会等很久。”

艾伦来不及生气，或者斥责他不懂规矩，他只来得及猛地将胳膊挪开，藏在背后，让那可怜的小手腕自己去颤抖。他不能张大嘴巴，那会有失体面，他只能挣大鼻孔，让这唐突的亲昵带来的所有紧张激动的情绪，从那两个洞口散去。

他这一瞬间的呆愣给了斗篷逃跑的机会，那轻飘飘的黑色衣角越来越远，像个脱离尘世的鬼魅。

霜打葡萄，和冬季初雪，他还是忍不住吸了吸鼻子。香甜，清新。

这气息钻进他的梦境，将他引到一片月色朦胧的森林里。

他在森林里奔跑、穿梭，追寻香气的足迹，来到林中一片空地。

宽宽大大的兜帽，瘦瘦小小的人，馥郁芬芳的气息，那香气纠扯着他的心。

他小心翼翼走上前去，一点点掀开兜帽，动作那么轻，生怕帽子一掀，帽下的人就散了。

纤细洁白的脖颈上是一张小巧精致的脸，蓝如夜下湖水的一双眼里含着探究与好奇的笑意，像两个调皮的精灵，它们狡黠地飞快一眨。

那张脸抬起，抬起，像一幅令人惊叹的油画，泼满月光的痕迹。

他听到一声浅又浅叹息，唇上落了轻如羽毛的一个吻。

衣袍空空如也，坠落于地。

他去追那消散的人影，从梦中惊醒坐起。

魂不守舍的王子来到安卡罗涅的花园，见到正站在在那里，微微眯起眼睛，呼吸新鲜空气的利威尔。

他穿了一件崭新的袍子，颜色浅淡，布料轻盈，随风摇晃间隐隐描摹出身体的轮廓：他的脖颈细得仿佛一掐就断，和肩胛一起形成狭窄圆润的线条。腰也很细，如果有两只大手往那里一放，环绕绝对戳戳有余。脸颊很是小巧，有一个弧度优美的尖下巴，尽管那双眼睛一张开，便带着些疏离的冷意，但这些不会抵消面庞与身体的柔和。是的，柔和。那些从衣袖中伸出来的细嫩皮肤，白皙得像是能漏进阳光。那阵香气——艾伦终于忍住了张开鼻翼的冲动，他的心脏在跳动，比以往更加有力，将血液一股脑推往头颅——那是成熟、新鲜，未被采摘的Omega的气息。

“愿意陪我去走一走吗？”其实他想问，三笠怎么样了？但舌头背叛了王子，它活跃起来，晃动柔软的细长身体在喉咙里东征西战，将话语挤出去，引来omega的五指，轻轻搭住王子端着的手臂，两道步伐汇成同样的声响，一同散步，低声交谈。

利威尔在大树下歇息，他衣袍的长下摆铺在草地上，像少女散开的裙子，把一双小脚藏在里面。艾伦坐在他身边，一双眼睛根本不知道往哪里看，看到皮肤会被烫到似的紧张，看他的衣袍自觉得越界，最后他礼貌地望着那一双眼睛瞧：那双温和之下铺满淡漠，偶尔因他的话语笑上一笑，似乎还曾闪过一瞬间轻蔑之色的眼睛。

“讲讲你过去的事情，先生？”其实他想说，讲讲三笠以前的样子？但那似乎根本不是他自己的舌头，他倍感陌生地听着自己说出的话，更听不清利威尔的答话，那些夜下冷水似的清凉声音到不了他的心里，唯一钻入他的眼耳口鼻，占据他整个心神的，仍是那股香气，从利威尔身上的每个角落溢出来，拥抱他，包裹他，令他只想把香气的源头紧紧搂住，把所有的气息都吞入腹里。

或许是他的目光太过专注，利威尔不再讲话……他讲过什么话吗？艾伦早已记不清，他只看到利威尔安安静静向他偏过头，双手自然放在身侧，眼皮缓缓半垂。还没等王子自己反应过来，他已凑近，在Omega的唇上印了一个吻，这唇瓣和梦里一样，薄而柔软——

他突然清醒，意识到自己正将利威尔环搂起来，这不对。我的未婚妻还在屋里生病，他猛地将对方推开，碰了火似的从衣袍边跳开，呆愣愣站在一边，看着利威尔慢慢从草地上直起身。

该说什么呢？说这是个错误？还是什么都别说了吧，王子转身离开，甚至没留下一句礼貌性的道别。再也不会有下一次了。

但内心的呐喊显然不会直达上苍，他又一次见到了利威尔，在一个紫罗兰色的梦里。

他猛然意识到自己正将对方搂进怀里，这不合适，这不对，我的未婚妻还在——

这是假的，Omega说，他的声音总是冰凉如刀，与温暖甜美的身体格格不入，双唇一开一合，仿佛说出咒语：这是假的，所以，没关系。

他亲吻Omega，就着对方顺从张开的唇瓣掠夺口腔的气息，他还想去亲吻脖颈时，对方消失了。下一个晚上，利威尔又会出现在他的梦里。

每一个梦里，利威尔让他亲吻得多一些，从面颊，到脖颈，到手臂，到他能在茂密的树冠下剥去对方一层一层的上衣，亲吻胸脯和乳尖，唇舌略过的每一寸都白玉般美丽光滑，浸润着浓烈而甘甜的信息素，令他着迷。

终于在一个梦里，Omega的气味唤醒他的武器，他紧紧搂着利威尔，令对方的腰部和自己的身体没有间隙。我想，我想……

Omega伸出手指，那些漂亮有力道的细白手指，隔着他布料华贵的裤子，抚摸他的性器。他在那只手掌中颤抖、哭泣，变成无助无措的一个孩子。

哦，不行。利威尔唇边勾一抹笑，脖颈仰出一个优美的弧度，眼里是一片轻蔑的傲意，只有你将这一切变为现实，你才拥有再进一步的权利。

汹涌的原始欲望占据了王子的身体，他像一只找寻花蜜的蜂，紧紧跟在花朵的后面，寸步不离。他的脑袋分成两个，一个负责礼节与言语，以保持王室的得体，另一个只剩下鼻眼唇舌，盯着利威尔神秘迷人的踪迹。

他邀请利威尔出入各种舞会。利威尔并不擅长跳舞，任何一位贵族都比他的舞步优美，那又如何呢，在美丽面前，一切舞步都不重要，在他轻缓的步伐中，只要他想，一声叹息就会让王子沉醉在他的臂弯里，跪在他的袍子下。

王子在每一个没有侍从、没有陪行的时刻紧紧捉住利威尔的双手，在黑暗的角落里，摘掉面具，亲吻对方的唇、脖颈、压得对方摇摇欲坠，衣衫半散，亲吻胸脯和腰迹。

他开始邀请利威尔打猎，散步，射箭，草草走一些流程后，只剩两个人并肩走远。在清晨时分无人的草地上，他将利威尔压在地上，手掌抚过对方的赤脚，摩挲衣袍之下的小腿。在夕晖斜映光纤昏暗的小室里，利威尔靠着墙壁，一点点提起长袍，王子的手掌顺着长袍的边缘不断向上，进入一片斜晖照不到的暗影里，探进大腿的缝隙。

他沉醉于每一次亲吻和抚摸中，Omega变得更加浓郁的气息，那香气弄得他目眩神迷，即使他渴求Omega身体的样子像一只流着口水的哈巴狗，像露丝女神脚边的褴褛乞丐，但Omega惬意抬起的脖颈，鼻尖溢出的轻哼，半眯的双眼间高傲又淡漠的情绪，都令他欲罢不能。他有时怀疑这Omega在用各种把戏戏弄自己，那又如何呢，汹涌的原始欲望支配了王子的整个身体。

并非没人清楚利威尔的把戏：他在将自己变成一件珍贵的商品，一寸一寸向王子售卖自己，当王子想要打开商品的盒子，探索盒子里的东西，就必须要付出最高昂的价金。至于那价金，所有的女侍和侍从，所有的王公子弟，所有经历过青春年少，浸淫着奢华人生，见识了利威尔这般引诱的人都清楚，他看上了本属于妹妹的婚礼，属于妹妹的丈夫，属于妹妹的人生赠礼，因此行事急切，且不择手段。

安卡罗涅进行着一件并不光彩的交易，但似乎没人能阻止交易的成功。对于一个刚刚长大的、英俊稚嫩的青年alpha，他如何抵挡得了性欲、肉欲的诱惑，特别是在一个美丽成熟Omega的引导之下？Omega对Alpha的吸引力是致命的，或许某一天，alpha会为年轻时的冲昏头脑后悔惋惜，但是，在一个荷尔蒙飘洒于空气中的每一粒花粉的年纪，为了获得最原始的快感，青年少女会变成小野兽，做出任何荒唐事。

这一点人们清楚，利威尔清楚，就连王子，或许隐隐约约也清楚。

Omega要求一顶王冠，一件婚纱，不然……利威尔笑着一用力，他再一次在Omega的手心释放，他这辈子走不到那片潮湿温暖的美丽土地。

那是属于你妹妹的东西，艾伦想这么说，但他的舌头拒绝将这句话传递出去。他的大脑开始幻想，幻想每一个日出日落，抱着这具一定会无比契合的曼妙躯体醒来，在美丽的土地里冲锋陷阵，播撒种子，种出果实，让余生的每一日都是灵肉合一的柔情蜜意。

三笠的身上有骏马、阳光和鲜花的味道，那是打猎的森林在beta 身上留下的气味，这令他心神宁静，但从来不曾，从来不曾像利威尔这样，浅浅淡淡的一点香气，就让他像个点燃待放的花炮，憋得满脸通红、浑身僵硬。

但这不对，王子晕乎乎地想着，这仅仅是在寻求肉体的欢愉，哪里是真正爱情的真谛呢，我要结束这段关系，我要回到三笠身边，他这么决定。

但第二天这决定就溜走了，从脑海里断得干干净净，他紧紧拉着利威尔的手，像个冒失的孩子，跑进宫殿里，跑到老国王的面前，说这才会是自己的新娘。

而老国王望着利威尔的面容，只是愣了愣，便点头同意。

他浑浑噩噩从老国王的房间走出，脑袋嗡嗡直响，我不该如此简单改变我的婚礼，我不该如此辜负三笠。但利威尔没给他放纵思绪的机会，他堵住他的唇舌，紧贴他的身体，将他变得硬邦邦的，只盼望能早一点有一日满足而畅快地释放这些火热的悸动。

于是他忘了那些思绪，吩咐准备一场新的婚礼。

五

利威尔在天鹅湖边坐了很久，手指拨弄湖水，一下又一下，等脚步声越来越近，他才收回手指，将它们擦干净，站了起来。

“你这么急着叫我……”红头发女孩顿住了，喉咙猛地一动，将所有的话语咽了下去。她面前是利威尔摊开的手掌，上面躺着黑曜石戒指。

“拿过去吧。你会是下一任天鹅女王，伊莎。”

红头发女孩不打算接过去，尽管利威尔的手臂已经举僵了。她左右走步，从各个角度打量他，“你受伤了，还是生病了？你看上去很健康——”

“又不是只有死了才能让位。”

“那是怎么了？”伊莎贝拉说，声音不自觉放高一些，“你为什么就这么抛下天鹅湖了？”

利威尔注视着她背后那对扑扇的小翅膀，洁白如雪，比三笠的小上一些，也更毛躁，轻声说，“我要结婚了。”

“你要……？”伊莎贝拉瞪大眼睛，从头到脚再一次打量他，“天呐，我总算知道你哪里不一样了。”她走得离他更近一些，两人站在紧挨的两块石头上，湖水从他们脚下流过。她熟悉的硬朗躯体柔和许多，坚硬的面部线条也变得优美，而且——她皱了皱鼻子，“你把自己从beta变成了一个Omega。”

那些叽叽喳喳的小天鹅说得没错，利威尔想，伊莎贝拉高声讲话的声音像受到惊吓的马嘶。

“Omega的身体还有力气拉开弓吗？”她机械地吞吐字母，仍在努力消化这件事，“你爱上了谁，哪个小子值得你为他这么做？”值得你变成Omega，只为了……还能为了别的什么呢，再说你就这样放弃了天鹅湖。

“他是艾尔迪亚的王子。”

“王子，那是三笠的……不，”伊莎一双手绞在一起，双眼狠狠地朝地面瞪上一眼，“别告诉我原因，任何原因我都承受不起。”

我没有抛弃天鹅湖，利威尔想，我为了保护它才要和傻小子结婚。他打算催促伊莎贝拉接过戒指，他的胳膊真的酸了。

“三笠呢？”伊莎贝拉重新抬起头，擅于洞察的大眼睛盯着他。

“她病了。”

伊莎贝拉立刻挥一挥胳膊，像赶走蚊虫一样，“我不想知道她是怎么病的……我不敢知道。”

她跑到更远的几块石头上一会儿坐一会儿站立，好一会儿才自我舒缓完毕，走回来，接过利威尔的戒指，攥在掌心，还不打算将它套在手上。她看了一会儿戒指，抬起头，“你会幸福吗？”

“什么？”

“和三笠的未婚夫结婚，”她终于能说完整句子了，努力不带个人色彩的陈述事实，不给这句话一点发酵的机会，“你会幸福吗？你在结婚前将戒指交给我，你以后的记忆……我就全都不会知道了。”

傻丫头，我将那之前的记忆也消除了，我会成为戒指上的一片空白，过错与诅咒都将进入坟墓，但利威尔并没把这些告诉她。

他取出王子的订婚戒指（它本该戴在三笠的手上），借着月光看清它，细心戴上，让伊莎看清楚那颗漂亮的钻石。“你不用担心我。”

在那不幸结束之前，我是否幸福并不重要。

伊莎贝拉终于明白这个晚上是最后的告别了，她的天鹅领袖要飞进皇宫搭窝了，这才皱皱鼻子，“叮嘱，利威尔，你给我什么叮嘱？”

“和每一位天鹅女王一样，我希望你守护天鹅湖，守护艾尔迪亚——这给予我们生存之地的国家的民众，还有，”他走得更近一些，走到伊莎贝拉同一块石头上，伸展双翼，令她看清每一根黑色的丽羽，“善待你的羽毛，不要随意使用，也不要用它们去做错事。回应请求的时候，降低你的姿态，去看一看那些人的苦难，他们有的在真诚乞求善意，有的在用花言巧语欺骗你——”

“利威尔？”伊莎碰了碰他，“你还好吗？”

他这才发现攥紧了拳头，而翅尾的那些羽毛正在颤抖，“我没事。”

他放松手掌，去看那枚戒指：“再见，伊莎。”

三笠从病床上坐起来时，侍女们正在帷幔边低声交谈，“婚礼快举行了……”

她拉开帷幔，侍女们吓了一跳，连忙起身，“谢天谢地，小姐，你恢复健康了——”

“婚礼要举行了吗？”她环视自身，有点脸红，“什么时候？我已经不发烧了，尽管我知道这时候生病太丢脸了。”

“天呐，她还不知道呢。”那些侍女僵立着，彼此交换眼神，最后她们推出一位年长的女士，那位女士怜悯而同情地看着她，嘴唇一皱，“并不是你的婚礼，”她说，上年纪的唇上，小胡子随之抖动，“是你哥哥和王子殿下的婚礼。”

红晕和血色从三笠大病初愈的脸上褪去。

她在侍女在场时转过身去，把面颊埋进枕头里流干眼泪，又在空无一人时盯着天花板，表情空洞，最后她坐起来，拢了一条长披肩，走进花园，她哥哥正靠着园子里最大的一棵树歇息。

“三笠。”他轻声唤她，那张面积狭窄的脸上似乎闪过微笑，快得不留痕迹——他怎么可能对她笑出来？在发生这一切之后？

“我做不到祝福你。”他妹妹一双薄唇紧紧咬在一起，咬得唇瓣全是透明的肤色，血色不知道褪到哪里。她本就略显方正的下颌此刻坚硬地像块铁板，那线条与脖颈连接，明晃晃昭示一种固执。她因为疾病瘦了很多，却将脊背挺得笔直，像一把剑，插在地上，正在思考要不要挥出去。

如果三笠还保留天鹅的力量，利威尔想自己或许能看到一双羽毛因气愤而炸开的翅膀，但她是个真正的人类了，而仅仅人类的躯体就足以显示她的倔强：巨大的打击并没令她晕倒，当然了，她素来坚强，如果不是他，她哪里有机会生病？

她一双嘴巴抿得很紧，眼睛在紧皱的双眉下混沌不清，她有许多话想说，利威尔就静静地等，等那烧了多天的小脑袋理出头绪。

“我生病是……”她似乎希望舌头可以自己说话，她就可以不必亲自说出接下来的话语，“是你害我生病的，是吗？你在我身上用法术？”

他并没有反驳她，高烧没能烧坏三笠的脑瓜。

“我生病了，而你……你抢走了我的艾伦。”她攥紧了拳头，她现在真的需要拳头来给身体带来力量——利威尔捕捉她身体微弱的摇晃，庆幸那小拳头没有挥过来的力气。 **我的。** 三笠不常用这个词，她看起来爽朗，实际上是一只谨慎害羞的小天鹅，总要等有完全的把握，才会将一件事务纳入自己的领地。我的弓，我的骏马，我的哥哥，我的艾伦。

“是骗我的吗？艾伦身上有怪病，你能治好他，我能和他结婚？”她那一双眼睛变成了又斜又歪的形状——为了忍住即将掉落的泪水，它们总归变得不太好看，“你想得到他，所以骗了我，让我生病，把他抢到手，甚至为了得到他把自己变成omega……你怎么可能抢不到手呢？”你那么漂亮，曾经像件珍宝，而我怀着多么高兴的心情让艾伦见到你，让你见到他……

三笠终究没能做到阻止泪水从眼眶里冲出来，她便将拳头攥得更紧，绝不去擦，仿佛泪水不存在，任由它们将面庞刷成一道一道。

利威尔看着他哭得不声不响的小妹妹，说不出话。

他想了许多事，天鹅湖赖以生存的艾尔迪亚国度，王子体内邪灵缠绕的种子，重新接纳羽毛、消除那件邪物的遥远过程，但他从没能想好如何面对三笠。

她不必因同王子结合而成为被魔婴害死的母亲，但她要如何治愈婚变带来的伤痛呢？人的一辈子能遇到几次洒着阳光、戴着王冠的初恋，他的小妹妹又该鼓起多大的勇气接纳王子的追求。她告诉他结婚消息的那天快乐得像云端弹琴的小天使，她要多久才能绽放那种笑容？他想不出，也不敢去想，他做到的仅仅是把三笠从未来不久的丧命中拉出来，扔进无边无际的悲伤沟渠中去。

“你会恨我吗，三笠？”

“啊，利威尔，”她念他的名字，脸上挤出一抹讥笑，由于挂满泪痕的皮肤被风吹干，显得有些滑稽，“你不必问这么简单的问题。”

利威尔打造的那张新弓，三笠曾以为它会成为自己婚纱上的奇妙装饰，天鹅湖的嫁妆，作为艾伦心中狩猎女神的象征。但它现在用不到了，她想把这张弓拆散，把它想象成利威尔的翅膀凿碎，但她没能舍得。最后那张弓被她带到艾伦和利威尔的婚礼上，仅仅搂在怀里，弓身硌得她手骨泛疼。

她像一个警惕的猎手，眼睛紧盯大殿上的新婚夫妻，侍从们悄悄把她围了起来，生怕她一拉弓，一松手，射死那两人中的某一个。但这一切都没发生，她只是紧紧搂着曾经作为新婚礼物的一张弓，把最爱的两个人背叛她的画面刻进心里。

她熟悉艾伦望向利威尔的神情，迷醉的、晕乎乎的、匍匐的神情，这种神情在利威尔想要套取消息时，会出现在任何一个巨人、矮人和地精的身上，只不过他们的眼神中从不曾含有对肉体的渴望。艾伦被利威尔的法术迷惑了，他根本无法控制自己的思想……这就是利威尔想要的吗？一个抢来的丈夫，一段虚假的感情？

艾伦被允许亲吻新娘，一瞬间，他想起三笠的脸，那张脸被面前这张小巧面孔取代，他心中涌出一股急促汹涌的烦闷：我怎么在这里，我在干什么，不该这样。他捧起利威尔的脸，力道很重，几乎是掐着对方的下巴，吻上去，咬起来，把对方的嘴角咬出血来。接着他转过身，直勾勾地盯着三笠，向她迈动步子——

利威尔急忙伸出手，那条手臂快速抽出去，轻轻落下，勾住艾伦的小指。他站在原地，半垂着头，嘴角淌血。

整个大殿凝视夹在中间的王子。

三笠在后退。

艾伦凶狠挣扎的眼睛，利威尔低垂头颅的神情，有一个压垮了她，她抱着那张弓转身跑出大殿，而利威尔的小指悄悄增加力道，锁住了艾伦前去追赶的双腿。

王子面上的愤怒消退了，他一双眼睛再度清明，像他平时那样，友善又绅士。他抬起手背，轻轻擦掉新娘嘴边的血，把这整个插曲擦得杳无痕迹。王子的笑容照亮整个大殿，刚刚的狼狈一扫而空，新婚的喜乐回到这里。

这对新人跳了一支又一支舞。参礼大臣望了望王子明艳动人的新娘。天呐，他说，这一定是这个国家最美丽的人。

六

他在王子的身底下融化。

年轻人的身体坚实有力，汗水满布，他成了一个柔软的靶子，容纳年轻王子硬挺的武器。年轻人温度升高的双掌紧紧攥住他的双腿，武器在柔软的峡谷中冲锋陷阵，带来一阵阵新鲜的痛楚。在开拓的疼痛和闷胀的感觉缓和之后，武器成了猫的爪子，每一下都像踩在喉咙上，踩出虚软颤抖的呻吟。

他变成一片原始茂密的潮热森林，年轻人砍掉每一棵树，穿过林障，来到一片温暖潮湿的沼泽。王子坚定地稳步踏进去，被沼泽的涡流弄得惊慌失措，不久便会将衣服下藏着的种子全部留在那里。

这一切或许没那么糟糕，至少王子年轻强壮的身体带给他性爱的快感，至少他能拥有片刻欢愉……突然，他在王子的心脏边感受到了那两根羽毛的气息，紧接着，那些快感全都不见了。他不由得轻笑一声，那些恨他的东西怎么可能让他过得舒服。他丈夫的躯体成了一件真正的武器，一下一下深深地捅进去，他在痛苦中蜷缩脚趾，忍耐一次又一次的撞击。

烛火熄灭之时，王子在他的身边安睡，成结的余痛还在双腿之间挥之不去，他在黑暗中坐起，不由得自嘲，他是如何在短短时间走到这样一种境地。半个月之前，他准备参加小丫头的婚礼，现在，那姑娘的丈夫正躺在他自己的床边，刚刚把结合的疼痛塞进他的身体。

三笠在那天跑出大殿后，整个王城没了她的踪迹，她留下一张纸条，只有一个单词，“再见”。她走得太过匆忙，甚至没说清纸条是给谁的。侍从害怕王子露出白天的愤怒神色，将纸条塞进他的手里。

他将那张纸条捏碎，将三笠硬朗的字体吞进肚子里。艾伦同他结合时，随着一次次冲撞，那些字在他的胃里一阵阵颠簸：再见，利威尔，再见。他感到一阵恶心，但远远没有——他凝望王子黑暗中的身体，鲜红的宝石有如恶魔的眼睛，对他一眨一眨——远没有达到目的。

王子的新娘有一双顾盼神飞的眼睛，不管是王公大臣，侍卫宫女，只要见到那双目光流转的眼睛，就会不自觉屏住呼吸。

王子当然会跪倒在他身边了，人们感叹。从此再没有人私下责怪王子对痴心少女的快速抛弃：毕竟，那样一双眼睛看着你，你哪里还会思考呢？你只想把所有的好东西都捧给那双眼睛的主人，并殷勤地问，你还要吗？要我的王冠吗，要我的王座吗？

利威尔那双湖水般的眼睛望着艾伦时，艾伦会觉得利威尔的整个世界只有他一个人，他乐得被那双眼睛里的专注与探究包裹。那双眼睛看到他身体的哪个部位，哪里就着起火来，他们在婚后的日子里如胶似漆地黏在一起。当他们躯体交缠时，那双眼里染上飘忽不定的朦胧，湿漉漉的，它们有时在他的冲撞中眯闭起来，漏下一瞥含着笑意的轻蔑，令他像个渴望鞭挞的仆从，更为卖力地侍候；那双眼睛有时也大睁着，包容而温柔地望着他，他被那柔柔和和的神情打动，温柔缓慢地颠簸。

如果可以，利威尔只想享受王子虔诚专注又花样繁多的前戏，那多少能令他的喉咙因愉悦而翻滚，但alpha的本能总是会更为迅速地俘获王子，于是他只能在羽毛和性器的疼痛下颤抖，并努力放松身体，将痛苦的呻吟也放轻，搂住王子的脊背，骗他自己感受了同样的惬意。

他们在王宫的每一个角落——哦，无人常去的那种小角落——交付身体，交换喘息，但没有一颗种子发芽生根。

利威尔开始犹豫：被法术俘获的alpha可以永远做一个精力旺盛的新婚丈夫，但艾伦是一个国家的王子，不该被透支的性爱耗损身体，而且……他按住有点发抖的手掌，他也快受不住了。

日日夜夜对王子施展魔法是一种疲倦的负担，何况王子拥有一副顽强的意志。最近，王子正愈加频繁地望着某个方向出神，利威尔很清楚，那是王子与三笠初遇的那片鹿园的方向。艾伦早晚会挣脱他的控制，而他必须把法术和体力留下……等那邪恶东西终于转移的那天，才会再度使用。

在一个汗水与喘息纠缠的夜里，艾伦在他的身上沉沉睡去。利威尔解除王子身上的法术，一时间，他自己的脑袋也因长久的疲倦而不断翁鸣。他想趁着那小鬼还没清醒，理清楚头绪，却发现早就是一团乱麻。

他看着艾伦时，总是有那么多的念头纠缠在一起：无人生还的恐怖未来，诅咒缠身的红宝石，如何将小王子勾到手再留下，把红宝石诱出来，小王子是三笠的未婚夫婿……艾伦总是一个符号，是多个象征，除了英俊的一张脸，他还没去注意任何属于艾伦自己的东西。

利威尔摸了摸艾伦的头发，那些发丝出乎意料地柔软。他就要还给王子意志自由了，这年轻气盛的孩子一定有好一番折腾。他有些愧疚，这家伙本该和三笠结成伴侣，正渴望着金色的浪漫传奇，但他明天醒来，却会发现早已被扯进一场蓄谋已久的背叛，沾染不清不楚的关系。

小侍女永远忘不了那个清晨。

她和往常一样缩在王子夫妇的床边浅眠，帷幔后传来一声压抑至极的低吼，是野兽发怒前的吼声，接着他听到一声闷哼和躯体倒地的声音。王子赤裸身体从帷幔大踏步冲了出去，帷幔内，王妃正从地上爬起来，手掌按着被踢到的腰，松开因为疼痛而紧皱的眉头后，睁开冷若冰霜的眼睛。

艾伦·耶格尔在初秋的第一个早晨冲进国王的寝殿，睁着一双愤怒的绿眼睛，大叫道，我要离婚，我根本就不该娶他。

老国王并没被他怒火中烧的儿子吓住，他只是撑起虚弱的久病之体，轻飘飘地丢给王子一句：不行，你想都别想。

前一天晚上，那还是一对柔情蜜意的爱侣，第二天，甚至不用等到中午，整个宫廷都得到消息，那是一对互相憎恨的夫妻。

王子所到之处噼里啪啦，他挥退侍从自己收拾行李，提着衣物丝绸或者随便什么东西，也许仅仅是硬要作出决绝而声势浩大的样子，搬出他们同住的寝殿，把自己扔回那个从小长大的宫宇。他并不熟悉如何拿那么多东西，因而风风火火，像一头狗熊，连高大的骨架都染上滑稽。

王妃就那么杵在原地，不说一句挽留的话，在王子忙活几趟之后，伸出两根手指，挑起王子落在床上——那张被小王子迅速唾弃为充满罪恶，因而不愿看上一眼的床上的一件睡袍，叫侍从给他送过去。

王子将那件与王妃行事时穿过的睡袍扔进火炉里。

数次寻求老国王准许离婚无果后，小王子把自己关在寝殿里生闷气。他隐约意识到国王成了利威尔的靠山，天知道他们达成了什么见不得人的交易。艾伦开始寻求别的办法，流言从寝宫中，从厨房间，从宫殿的各个角落传出，说现在的王妃是一位巫师，靠着魔法的勾引爬上王子的床。

“但是，”小侍女绞着手指，“这言论会把王妃送到火刑架上，殿下就这么恨他吗？”

“哦，” 年长的侍女玛兰达按住她绞着的小手，抬起一双漠然的眼睛，“如果换做是我——原谅这不敬的假设吧，我也会这么做。如果你还记得王子是怎样被诱导得像一头发情的小兽围着他团团转，背叛心爱的姑娘，把头衔巴巴地俸给他，你就得明白，没有任何一位流着最尊贵血液的人，能忍受这种羞辱。”

利威尔的侍女是跟随过三笠的那几位，他的那些alpha招架不了的把戏全部暴露在她们的眼皮底下，而她们见证了无辜少女如何为爱情心碎。除了小侍女——那孩子害怕任何人，剩下的人并不喜欢他，她们在他的住所里传那些闲话，仿佛跟随王子的脚步去赌一口气，没有哪个Omega或者beta会喜欢抢走别人未婚夫的人。如果美丽的面孔下心如蛇蝎，她们说，那美貌便一文不值。

曾以柔媚风情的姿态引诱王子的王妃此刻冷得像冰。面对王子的指控，他拒绝低头，也拒绝安抚。“我什么也没做错，”他坚持，冷笑道，“殿下自己管不住Alpha的那根荣誉，倒来怪罪我。”

“他在狡辩，”侍从说，“只要有人见到王子那双眼睛，那双充满悲伤与愤怒的、疲倦的眼睛，只要他不是铁石心肠，就会为殿下遭受的欺骗心碎。他怎么忍心对着这双眼睛说谎。”

王子几乎令宫廷里的所有人相信他的话语，除了父亲。

我需要证据，国王说，你们两个谁的话都不能作为证据。

侍女检查了利威尔的身体，他全身的皮肤洁白完整，没有传闻中巫师身上的黑痣和疤皮。侍从将滚烫的开水碰洒，那杯热水翻滚落下时，也没能发生水杯悬停的奇迹，利威尔被热水烫伤胳膊，并且一声不吭。除了找一把刀对着他砍下去，看看会不会有伤口，几乎找不到办法令他露出破绽。

或许他不是巫师？

他当然是，侍女（或者侍从，谁知道是从谁的仆人那里传出来的呢）说，他曾看到王子和王妃共处一室——在破天荒的某个日子里。王妃瘦瘦小小的身体站在那里，手臂高举，王子健壮高大的身躯在距他几英尺的地方双脚离地。“你无法摆脱我，”王妃一字一字地说，每一个字都像冬天敲打棺木的冷风，“断了这个念头。”

但这些传言，各种各样的故事，都不能作为证据。

苦恼的王子游走于猎场，将一腔愤怒诉诸弓箭，在那伤感的初遇之地，想念魂牵梦绕的初恋少女。就在这日复一日的思念中，他碰到了三笠。

三笠无法在天鹅湖排解忧愁，那里的天鹅尽管佯装正常同他玩闹，但没一个人敢在她面前提起利威尔的名字。让·希尔基斯坦，一只一见到她就会脸红的笨天鹅，一屁股坐在她身边，先是骂艾尔迪亚的王子，又去骂曾经的天鹅领袖，骂了一会儿发现三笠的脸色更难看了，便也窘迫的沉默，在剩下的日子里成了杵在她身边的铜像。

三笠打算到天鹅湖的外面透透气，或许能听到关于艾伦和利威尔的消息，但她不确定希望听到什么，不知是否希望他们幸福。天鹅湖的出口还没适应她的转变，它依然出现在鹿园，把她带到王子那里。

“三笠……”她的双手正被王子紧紧攥着，在那双急切的绿眼睛下，一张灵巧的嘴巴正一开一合。她此刻才来得及感叹，当一位王子求爱时，他能迸出多么动人的话语。这些话语变为一根根尖刺，在她的心上扎了又扎。他怎么还敢向自己求爱？在他成为利威尔的丈夫之后，在他结婚之后？她感到侮辱，肩膀发抖，微微用力，想要抽回手，但王子紧紧拉住她，她在那双手里泄了气。

“我受到了欺骗，无耻的欺骗。”艾伦说，“那全都不是我想的，我甚至控住不了自己的舌头。三笠，你哥哥用魔法骗了我，他不该得到这一切，这一切属于你。我要离开他，我能离开他的。在我恢复自由之后……你愿意等着我吗，和我在一起？”

看样子他们过得并不好，三笠想，这或许是早晚的事，毕竟她在婚礼上看到了一个被操控的新郎，但她以为利威尔会将法术施展得更久，至少不会这么快，才短短几个月就让艾伦恢复清醒。利威尔的力量绝对不止这一点，他既然不想操控艾伦，只能是要储存起来做别的事情，但是还能有什么事情？

“三笠。”她被王子乞求的呼唤召回神志，惊讶于他年轻面庞上深刻的疲倦，嘴唇上未刮的胡子令他邋遢，但那双饱含渴望的眼睛又让他像个孩子。

像个孩子，她突然笑了，真正意识到艾伦是个王子，是个从小接受太多宠爱，以为任何不顺意的事情都可以推到重来的孩子。他以为既然他和她相爱，那么他恨利威尔，她必定也是恨的，他想要摆脱他，她必然也那么渴望，甩掉了利威尔这个障碍，他们就能在一起——他甚至没有认真考虑过利威尔是她哥哥这件事。

“艾伦，”她的声音很坚决，抽回手掌，王子的双手还在徒劳地向前抓，“你已经标记他了。你已经是他的alpha了……我们再也不可能了。”

“但是……但是他操控我，”王子眉头紧拧，辩称着，“我可以请求这样的婚姻无效，我可以解除同他的标记——那根本不是出于我的意愿！”

“我不可能接受。”三笠说，为了拾起更多勇气，她扬了扬下巴，让自己不必平视昔日爱情的面庞，“我没能原谅利威尔，我不可能原谅他，但我不会和他做同样的事。我不会像他抢走我的未婚夫那样，抢走他的丈夫。”

“可是，可是你要帮帮我。”他仍然没有放弃，这可能是小王子的人生里第一次从同龄人处遭到如此明确的拒绝，从心爱的姑娘那里，他可能从未想过她不答应的可能，因而仍在继续，像个要糖的孩子。那糖是什么呢，是爱情，还是出一出被踩在脚下欺骗的恶气？“你不可能希望我这样痛苦下去——和你哥哥一起痛苦下去，”他及时想起加上这句话，接着，思考一会儿，“我见利威尔的第一天，他身上没有味道。他以前是个beta，他为了勾引我变成Omega，你一定清楚。”

他想要我帮他作证，我是利威尔的妹妹，是整件事的受害者，如果我作出对利威尔不利的证言，就不会再有人怀疑。“你记错了，艾伦，他本来就是个Omega，没有那么漂亮的beta。”我不能作证，艾伦。三笠的右手在裤腿旁攥成拳头，我恨他，可我不想让他死。你是个王子，艾伦，她悲哀地意识到自己开始审视他的身份了，你可能会把他送往火刑架，而正是因为惧怕这个……我才成为普通人。

王子没打算就此罢手，“他害你生病。”

三笠猛地深呼吸，又生生压住，努力不让胸膛的起伏太过明显。她此刻连王子也痛恨起来了，他毫不留情揭开她的伤疤，揭开她哥哥为了某种需要，将亲妹妹的健康算计进去这件事，只是为了达到他自己摆脱妻子的目的……他如果还想和我在一起，怎么能就这么说出伤害我的话？他从不需要考虑别人的感受，仅仅因为他是王子？

她呆滞地望着他，“我自己生的病，和他没有关系。”

“三笠——”

“不要再问我了，艾伦，”她一步一步后退，“我不会改变话语，他从不曾施展巫术，是你背叛了我，你们两个一起。”

她转身跑开，从随便某个入口扑回天鹅湖里。

我不会原谅你，利威尔。她哭泣，我永远不会原谅你。你抢走了我太阳般的未婚夫，算计我的健康，而我，我却无法说出任何对你不利的证词，甚至为了保护你，伤害本就痛苦的昔日爱侣。

我永远不会原谅你，她紧紧搂着那张弓，因为你，我放弃了和艾伦之间的所有希冀。

王子失去了他最后一个证人，绝望之下，他将正义诉诸神明。“既然讲求证据的律法无法为我带来正义，那就让神的启示完成它。”

他搬出古老悠久的露丝之河，那条河的河水辨别诚实，令所有的妖怪与欺骗者无所遁形，不漏破绽的巫师会在露丝河水之下燃烧，法力高强的妖怪会在露丝河水之中现出原型。这条河是最后一道杀手锏，它粉碎过许多眷侣的梦，为火刑与绞索送去几十魂灵。

国王开始犹豫，艾伦吃惊地发现，父亲在犹豫，根本不想让利威尔接受河水的检验——这老家伙在害怕，他没准早就知道利威尔不正常了，却还在护着他。传闻故事说，父亲年轻时任由一个小巫师制造了满满一密道的冤魂，他居然现在还会栽进去。

“听信魔法已经让你上过一次当了，父亲！”老国王昏昏沉沉的凸眼睛忽然惊醒，同意了王子的请求。

王公大臣，士兵守卫，国王和王子全部围在露丝河水之畔，有的为了验证梦境，有的为了证实猜忌。

艾伦坚信这是一场审判，目的不纯、花言巧语的黑魔法欺骗者不值得同情，他连火刑架也早早搭在河边。不管王子的猜测是否正确，这毕竟是一件不光彩的事，仪式将在早上进行，等到了中午，不管什么结果，也只剩下飘散空中的消息。

利威尔的披风在秋日的冷风中解下，冰凉的空气从四面八方灌进宽大的袖子。他冷淡的双眼令皮肤也染上了雪的味道，整个人像一座小小的冰雕，跪于草地。他不再散发那些令人目眩神迷的魅力，但是，依然没有谁敢去直视那双即使冷淡一瞥也仿佛掷地有声的眼睛。除了艾伦·耶格尔王子，他勇敢的心脏令他俯视利威尔的双眼，并相信很快，他就能毁掉这尊雕像。

小侍从哆哆嗦嗦捧着水晶杯，杯中是秋日清晨露丝河的河水。在场的所有人都神情严肃，他根本不敢抬头看，只是低着头，将那些冷冰冰的河水泼在利威尔的身上，一边泼，一边闭起眼睛，生怕滚烫的空气灼伤自己——但是没有，没有燃烧的皮肤和颤抖的惨叫，那些河水就这么简简单单流下去，浸透利威尔的单衣，打湿他的身体。

王子走上前来，取下水晶杯，向河边走去。一会儿他走回来，在利威尔身边单膝跪下， “我无法知道你是否在身体的表层施加防护，”他微笑着说，将盛满河水的水晶杯放到伴侣的嘴边，“喝下去。”

利威尔垂下眼皮，王子无法看清那眼睛里的情绪，但他瞥到在湿漉漉衣袍边微微颤抖的手指：这家伙在害怕，他就要露出破绽了。兴奋令他的心脏加速跳动，他自己的手也开发抖，几乎开始犹豫要不要掐着对方的下巴将河水灌进去。

衣袍边那几根发抖的手指动了，它们抬起来，握住水晶杯，指甲发白。一对眼睛也抬了起来，蓝眼珠不咸不淡地瞟了他一下，接着它们重新被眼皮覆盖。下巴微扬，那几根手指攥着水晶杯放了下来，杯中已无河水。

冰冷的河水滑过利威尔的喉咙，胸膛，冲向腰腹，他几乎要冻得打颤了，整个脊背充满胀痛，他咬紧牙关，几乎可以想象羽毛冲破皮肤钻向空气的声音，但是——什么也没发生，没有羽毛，没有翅膀，那股闷痛已经从背上消失了。露丝之河帮助了他，它掩盖了他的身份，向整个王室表明，跪在这里的人并不是一个威胁。他意识到这一点，也明白自己的路已走到三位女神的眼皮底下，全然退无可退了。

他压下这些思绪，睁开眼，看向王子竭力掩饰错愕的一张脸，挑衅地笑了一笑，“殿下，你现在满意了吗？”他望着小王子，王子骤然收紧的方下巴在压抑愤怒，随着愤怒在王子的身体里积愈，那滴红色的血也跳动得愈加活跃，并且，它向下坠了一坠。

他想起国王的话语，原来愤怒才是宝石转移的钥匙。

利威尔心神骤然一松，水晶杯摔落草地，发出一声轻响。

愕然待立的人群这才动起来，玛兰达将披肩裹在他身上，用她强壮但并不友善的胳膊把他扶起来，侍从慌慌张张跑去拆火刑架。

忙碌之中，竟没人想起来，去捡一捡落寞轱辘的水晶杯。

王子摆脱伴侣的所有努力宣告失败，他像一只垂头丧气的公鸡，闷闷不乐，开始跟随老师出入上议院，呼喊玩伴去秋猎。艾伦想把老婆晾在一边，伪装出一个对方不存在的生活，一直到终于能摆脱他的那一天。

但这愿望没有那么容易实现，利威尔还是可能同王子见面。艾伦几乎怀疑利威尔是不是在有意安排这些遇见：总有那么几天，利威尔在花园或宫廊上静立出神，偶尔向别处望一望，便碰巧望到他，同他行礼。他只得给予回应，出于表面上的礼貌，走过去。

“我以为王妃会低头，但是不，河边的猜忌让他更加冷漠。他轻而易举就能激起王子的火气，然后，”侍女安雅红了脸，她是个还未成家的单身姑娘，“他会在王子火冒三丈的时候粲然一笑，去抚摸王子的身体，没人看得清，王子脊背宽阔衣着繁复，但它一定这么发生了。王子会攥住他的肩膀，找到发泄火气的渠道，他们会撞进随便某个房间，我们就又得等候了，只希望他们别弄出太大声音。”

这种将对方压在桌子，撞向墙壁的结合，艾伦并不喜欢。他的怒火被挑逗成带着暴力倾向的性欲，在欢愉中像一头撕扯猎物的野兽，在释放的瞬间，又悲伤得像一个衣不蔽体的饥饿孩童，满心满腹都是空虚。他并不想这样，肉体的动作比大脑的思绪更快，那几乎不是他的身体，带着一股连他都会害怕、害怕到想要压回去的恨意。

王子不想再碰利威尔，这种没有感情的结合应该终止，他怕见到受到伤害身体，也怕造成那种伤害的自己。艾伦搬出宫殿，搬到安卡罗涅，与书本为伴，追忆曾在这里生活过的初恋少女。不久整个王城都知道了，感情破裂的王子夫妇选择分居。

利威尔没为挽留艾伦做任何努力，他持有艾伦的标记，这对于拥有Omega的Alpha具有难以抗拒的拘束力。他不发一语地等待，等到几个月后，秋末的一个夜晚，安卡罗涅的马车急匆匆在王宫前停下。侍从们架着斗篷包裹的人跑过宫廊，敲响他的房门。

他闻到Alpha浓烈的果酒香气，轻轻掀开斗篷一角，那里面包裹着大汗淋漓，通体潮热，全然失去体面，发着抖，紧咬牙关，抱紧双臂将自己蜷起来的王子，和王子竭力掩盖的勃起性器。

“殿下一直坚持自己挺过去，坚持了三个月，说什么也不见您，”侍从咬了咬牙，“但是有伴侣的Alpha情潮期会格外强烈，他这样忍下去……会搞坏他自己的身体。”

情潮期的人欲望旺盛而身体脆弱，可能轻易被疾病侵袭。利威尔有能力压下Omega的情潮期，但是艾伦，可怜的普通人艾伦，只能在他的小床上发抖，祈祷自己不是一个因为独自度过发情而罹患汗热死去的王子。

他轻叹一声。“你们出去吧。”利威尔将斗篷披在艾伦和自己两个人身上，把发抖打滚的王子扶起来。

“不，不行……”王子咬着牙，用两对长手长脚把自己团得更紧。利威尔加了点力道，轻易把普通人类的双手拨开，将艾伦拽起来。王子陡然伸展的高大躯体向他砸过来，把他砸得腿脚不稳，扶住桌边。

他缓缓释放信息素，于是王子那两排牙齿紧咬挣扎的声音减弱了，粗重的呼吸喷在他的脖颈上，王子在香气的诱惑下紧紧贴住他的身体。

他几乎没能把痛呼声吞下去，只能期盼那些侍从离开得足够及时，没来得及看到王子将性器捅进他的身体。

霜打葡萄、雾凇、初雪。

香气氤氲的潮湿沼泽俘获Alpha的肉体，居高临下的魔鬼侵占王子的思绪，他放纵在肉体的欢愉里。艾伦的自我十分清醒，发现自己的撞击令对方在苦痛中紧绷身体。不该这样，他想，我哪怕厌恶他，也不该通过这种方式。但另一个声音，另一个藏得更为隐蔽，也更为有力，几乎剥夺他思想的声音说：去尽情伤害他吧，他把你踩在脚下欺骗，毁了你的人生，连自己的亲妹妹都不放过，这种人有什么值得同情？去伤害他吧，你想，而且，你能这么做。

他想起平日与利威尔相见时，那些雪白皮肤下蕴含的流动力量。只要利威尔想，一个眼神，一个抬手，就能让他撞上墙壁，只要利威尔稍一控制不好力道，他就可能撞碎肋骨。他经历过这些威胁，也明白对方明晃晃的宣告：他奈何不了他。

他不知道对方的目的，没有招架的力量，甚至父亲也抹杀他所有的努力。但是，但是……那声音更加强烈，伤害他吧，只有现在，这个委身于情潮期alpha的Omega对你没有还手之力。

那声音从他的两个心室传出，流过肩膀，像两根剑一样的羽毛，插进他的手臂，于是他变得充满力气，成了声音的奴隶。

他在凶狠快速的撞击中紧紧掐住对方的腰，将对方单薄的脊背撞向墙壁。有时他会俯下身，掐着对方的下巴，令他仰头注视自己。情潮期里他们进行了多次粗暴且漫长的交合，他的欲望在对方的痛苦中不断燃起，直到他将利威尔捞起时，进入的一具能轻松开拓且瘫软无力的身体，那喉咙甚至没有回馈给他呻吟的力气。

王子的身体在情潮期的快感中无止无息，成了一个屠夫，利威尔是被他攥住翅膀的一只待宰禽鸟，屠夫每让禽鸟流出一点血，就满脸笑意。

透过那双眼睛，那双与屠夫格格不入的眼睛，那里有一个悲伤痛苦，顶着乱糟糟的长发与胡子，干瘦哭泣的尊贵魂灵。魂灵在黑色的牢笼中疯狂挣扎，无法左右他所栖居的身体，只能看着身体作出暴力的事情，无能为力。

三天后的早晨，艾伦从混乱的情潮期中恢复神智，汹如潮水的记忆涌向他，他猛地坐起，犹豫着伸出手，掀开被子。还好，利威尔紧紧拢着衣襟睡在一边，但这不能妨碍艾伦记起那是怎样一具遍布伤痕得到身体。他看着从睡袍中伸出的那只泛青的手腕，愣了愣神。

我怎么会变成这样，怎么会做出这些事情：我不爱他，我恨他，可我不但同他结合，还在折磨他，这把我变成一个彻头彻尾的混蛋。他的左腿搭在床沿，只要他想，可以迅速离开这间屋子，但他停住了，生生压住那股逃避的冲动，等待利威尔睁开眼睛。

那双眼睛颤动着睁开，不似最初那样勾人心魄，也不似后来那般盛气凌人，它们淡淡地盯着他瞧，探究的思绪在蓝色的虹膜后转动。

“对不起。”艾伦说，声音里带着窘迫、愧疚和一些无措。他无法去描述道歉的事由，只得随便抬了抬手，又放下，指望对方自己明白。

他在道歉。利威尔几乎要笑出声来了，但他的喉咙难受，于是笑意变成了一阵咳嗽。这小鬼的情潮期成了他的羽毛报复他的工具，而这什么也不知道的小鬼，在向他道歉，向一个小鬼厌恶到骨子里的人。

那毕竟是他自己的羽毛，它们知晓他的想法，便拼命勾起王子的怒气，盼望和红宝石一起早点回到他的身体，把一切都结束干净。但那也是憎恨着他的羽毛，恨他令它们沾满鲜血，断不让他在任何一个过程里好受。

那并不是你在伤害我，艾伦，你在那双悲伤的眼睛里挣扎，想阻止我的羽毛伤害的行迹。

但他并不打算和王子说没关系。

他们两个谁也说不出下一句话了。

艾伦走了出去，利威尔坐了起来，厚重繁琐的衣物将伤痕掩盖，侍女被警告守口如瓶，这个情潮期里的所有消息止步于这个房间里。

艾伦最终接受了他或许需要在情潮期拥有性伴侣的事实。他在下一次情潮期来临之前回到王宫，笔直端坐，像在等待一场战斗，渴望控制自己。但他失败地走出王宫，又在下一次被浑身滚烫地抬进来。

王子夫妇的分居生活大体仍在继续，他们每个月小聚三天，没人知道三天后绸缎之下掩盖的伤痕与秘密。那些伤痕，利威尔从不提及，王子也不主动谈起，就当没发生过。艾伦依然期盼自己能在下一次独身挺过去，利威尔仍会等到王子被担忧的众人扔到他的床上。

次年春天，宫廷的衣物变得轻薄一些，不再有那些厚重的貂领，情潮期过后，艾伦在利威尔的脖颈上见到了掐痕。

他想起纤细温热的脖颈被紧紧攥在手掌里的感觉，那剧烈抖动的喉咙，平静无波的眼睛，皮肤之下的跳动，和逐渐漂浮起来、带着某种力量的空气——利威尔可以在下一秒让他的双手废掉来避免自己窒息而死，但是幸好……艾伦庆幸自己松开了手，庆幸他没变成欲望的奴隶。

“不会再有下一次了。”艾伦说。利威尔看过来，似乎在奇怪艾伦居然还没走，他们很少在情事过后还能讲话。

王子苦笑，“三笠的话是对的。我不能因为你可耻的欺骗，就把自己也变成一个混蛋。我再也不会碰你了，即使那些家伙把我绑到你的床上，你也不要管我。”

“你太抬举自己了。”利威尔抬起眼睛，“凭你还杀不死我。我愿意让你尽兴，只是心情好而已。”

“我可不希望那种尽兴把自己变成野兽。”王子烦躁地甩甩袖子，“我受够了被你，和与你有关的事情变得不正常。”

利威尔没有说话，手指在脖颈的掐痕上摩挲，有些心不在焉。

艾伦掐住他那时，他感到一股钻心彻骨的疼痛，随意流动的空气全部停滞，凝结成一团一团，以同样的节奏向上漂浮，但并不是他的力量，他在那一瞬间用不出任何力量。万幸艾伦松开了手。那双手一松开，王子也在他身体里释放，液体顺着双腿流下，他隐约感到一股熟悉的气息回到身体。

他转过头，去看王子的胸膛，腰腹，四肢，整个身体。艾伦的嘴巴一张一合，正在和他说“再见”。

它不在那里了，那颗凝结着两根羽毛气息的红宝石。

七

艾伦曾以为那是一个梦中的下午。

他的情潮期刚过，一场瓢泼春雨把他半路浇了回来。他浑身被雨打湿，脸上黏了一缕一缕的头发，苦闷却好似被春雨浇没了，整颗心畅快起来，这心情在他见到利威尔时也没消退。他灰溜溜地被那些侍女们推回寝殿，泡了舒舒服服一个热水澡，走出来时已经昏昏欲睡。

这么一想，他就倒在那张羽毛床垫的柔软大床上，四肢惬意伸展，没注意侍女什么时候帮他脱掉鞋子。王子上下眼皮打架，既想赶紧沉睡，又想再享受一会儿这春日雨后的清闲时光。模模糊糊间，他见到窗边站着一个人影，正靠着风雨，抱起双臂。那是个熟悉的人影，他一瞬间的恍惚，以为是三笠回来了，或是已故的母亲来看他了，现在想来，那是利威尔站在那里。

“你也过来睡，”王子打着哈欠，“午后的时刻你就不困吗？”

那人影好半天挤给他一句话，“殿下自己睡就好。”

但宠爱中长大的王子从来就有一个倔脾气，艾伦闭着眼睛走下床，几乎一边打着瞌睡一边往外扑，对方怕他摔了，只得向他走近，于是他抓住一双手，比自己的小上一些。

“手凉成这样还不睡觉！”王子嘟囔着把人往床上拽，等到一阵生拉硬扯，确定对方坐在床沿之后，王子目的达成，再也不管那人睡不睡觉，自己倒头打起呼噜。

艾伦一觉醒来，愣了好一会儿，才想起身处何处。

窗外传来几声雨后鸟啼，微风徐徐入内，他的羽毛床上安安静静躺着另一个人。

这是艾伦除了情事过后的昏睡之外，第一次真正见到利威尔睡着的样子。

利威尔蜷在床尾，膝盖弯曲，双腿盖住腹部，下巴抵着膝盖，脸颊枕了一条胳膊，放松地闭着眼睛。他团成那么小一个，像一只把头埋起来安睡的鸟。他看起来非常柔和，甚至有些柔软，没有刻意勾引时的张扬肆意，也没有剑拔弩张时的满身尖刺，只是简简单单，睡得安静。

艾伦看得也安静，连心情也是平静的。他珍惜这个时刻，假装他们是两个陌生人，不过碰巧一起避雨，睡在了一张床上。没有令人厌恶的欺骗，没有痛苦癫狂的性爱，只有这一个下午的会面。

王子不得不承认，利威尔很漂亮，即使他将美丽当做武器实施欺骗，他仍然很漂亮。那种漂亮令许多人目眩神迷，或许曾经包括王子自己。这Omega的香气也许对他具有不一般的吸引力，或许那会是某一天牵引他渴望结合的一道气息，但利威尔的魔法把这一切都放大了，放大成了一场对昔日爱人的忘恩负义，类似发情野兽的狂躁无礼，于是这香气成了永远的一道疤，成了王室的一个移动丑闻。

艾伦嗅了嗅，发现他现在对这种味道无动于衷了，霜打葡萄、雾凇、初雪，那只是气味而已，他心里再无悸动，身体也没有反应，他终于从Omega令人恐惧的掌控中逃脱出来，从Alpha令人难堪的肉欲中解脱。我对他的气味没有感觉了，或许在下一个情潮期不会再渴求他，我可以再不碰他，一直到我们终于能分开的那一天。

他动了动鼻子，空气中有一股暖烘烘的甜味。

姜糖？

那些侍女又不是厨师，哪里来的姜糖呢？

但他不打算再思考这个问题，趁着利威尔还没醒，争吵与冷言冷语都不存在，他不该打扰这一刻的安宁。

艾伦轻手轻脚走下床，在睡成一团的利威尔身边站了一会儿。

他忽然想吻一下那小小的额头，作为一个道别。

还是别了，他被这想法弄得浑身一哆嗦，这太过亲密了。

王子令侍从备马，准备返回安卡罗涅，但这一次，他又被拦住了。

“陛下快不行了。”

国王像一块海绵，某年在血水里泡了一圈，现在死神的手一挤，它就源源不断冒出血来。三十几年的人生中，除了宝石寄居的那几年，他一直久拖病体，但每个冬天都不曾咽气。现在国王短短半天经历了血便、血尿，到晚上就脱水了。他在床上动弹不得，整个嘴巴像个坏掉的水龙头，讲不出一个字，只是不断从喉咙里涌上血来。

利威尔一进这间满是血气的屋子便开始干呕，艾伦到底念着他是个Omega，不该在这种地方多待，想命他先回去，一转头对上国王圆睁的一双眼睛。

“你想让他留下来？”王子不确定地问，等他读懂父亲的情绪，继而提高声音，“你想让 **我** 先出去？”

国王尽了最大的努力，好让他微乎其微的动作看起来像个点头。

利威尔走上前去，他在国王的床边坐下，注视那双挣扎沧桑的眼睛。他依然想吐，只得拼命忍住，死亡降临的时刻，任何人都应给予尊重。国王定定地看着他，嘴巴一动，血沫涌得更多，垂死之人看起来急坏了，一句话也说不出。

利威尔却突然明白过来。他把手掌伸进国王的枕头下，碰到一本祈祷书。

国王居然还没有勇气把它烧掉。

“有其他人看到过吗？”

他确定从国王的眼里看到了否定的答案，便将那本书扔进火炉，看着它烧成灰烬。

国王的躯体瞬间放松——他没了顾虑，快咽气了。

利威尔走出来，请艾伦走进去，同父亲做最后的告别。

王子终于从那扇门走出来时，双眼无神，肩膀僵硬，像一只被雷声吓傻的小鸡。

“他居然被自己的血呛死了。”他突然长呼一口气，这么说。

暖春的一个艳阳天里，艾伦为国王的遗体举行葬礼。他看了父亲久病的身体太久，早已没了情绪，棺木下葬的那一刻，延迟的伤感才一点点向他的心脏涌去，好在安静的参礼人知趣，并没有打扰王子酝酿悲伤。

除了利威尔，他在王子致丧词时脊背微弯，手指紧紧捂住下半张脸，将一阵阵干呕压下去。王子向他投去冷淡的一瞥，没人愿意近距离接触死亡，但他们总还会保持最起码的尊敬，当然，除了他那位倚靠欺骗走到如今位置上的好妻子。

艾伦搬回缺少最高长辈的宫殿，等待不久之后的加冕礼，忽而想起身侧的另一顶王冠来。父亲不在了，利威尔单独一个，无权无势，没人能阻碍新的国王决定王冠的归属。

一个气候爽朗，花香满园的暮春之日，艾伦伴着干燥馥郁的空气，走向利威尔的居所。病人已去的整个宫殿充满干净的气息，这股久违的朝气令人心情雀跃，几乎能在任何一个角落跑起来，但利威尔的卧房不一样，王子刚刚走到门边，便冷了一张脸。

床沿处的侍女们围坐成一圈，一边刺绣一边低声交谈，乐师和弄臣无事可做，正抱着琴身打哈欠。利威尔歪在窗边的一把木椅上，面前是一个正弯腰低声言语的医官，他轻声问了一句什么，医官的下巴肯定地点了点，腰弯得更低了。连窗外鸟鸣的声音都比这满屋的柔声细语响亮，这屋子里一股带着甜味的黏黏腻腻，令艾伦有些烦躁，丢下丝毫不客气扔下一句“都出去。”

侍者们们被他的声音唬了一跳，立刻退出去。利威尔朝他看过来，面上勾了一个礼节性的浅笑——就像犹豫过、算计好，那笑飞快地一闪，又消失了。

艾伦并没回应，新任国王板着一张脸，步伐很快，手臂压得很稳——他还没能适应王位应有的稳重，也没能丢掉王子时的莽撞，走出了一个上下身分裂的姿势。但他好歹做到了把威压体现在表面上，一张面孔绷得分外严肃，在小桌边坐下。

这或许是一张在过去的几代人里用来谈情说爱的桌子，它线条圆滑，面积不大，陈列花瓶、棋盘、茶杯，桌边两把椅子雕花精细且椅背后仰，很适合两个人歪在椅子里，慢眯的眼睛欣赏对方脸上的笑意。但很可惜，它今天要用来商谈一些并不愉快的事情。

利威尔缓缓从木椅上起身。他站起来的动作很慢，像被一位艺术家小心翼翼抻开的拉花，走过来的步子很稳，靠近桌子的时候，身侧的右臂抬起，在身前环住腰，这才在另一张小椅上坐下，脊背离后仰的躺椅留有远远一段距离。

“我父亲死了，现在没人做你的靠山，你要如实回答我几个问题。”艾伦说话时，仍将面部剩余的肌肉板得僵硬，希望这让他看起来令人害怕，“你狡辩的把戏对我没用，别再说假话，这对你没好处。”

利威尔安静地看着他，等待小国王第一个问题。

“你是巫师吗？”

“不是。”

“是妖怪吗？”

他忍不住轻笑，“不是。”

“你在撒谎。”小国王眯起一双冷厉的眼睛，他记得清楚，遇见利威尔时连舌头也无法控制的无能为力，结婚后空气中弥漫过来迫使他将争吵停止的无形压力，这分明是一个并不普通的人，分明拥有极度危险的能力。

“我说的是真话又如何？”利威尔嘴角上挑，眼眉却垂了下去，眼珠向左一瞟，短短一瞬许多情绪闪过，最终他轻叹一声，“艾伦，把你袖子里的东西收起来。”

艾伦将手臂环了起来，衣袖的遮掩下，左手紧紧按住攥成拳的右手，右拳微微颤抖，右边的袖子里藏了一把尖锐的匕首。他表面不动声色，“我在给你机会。”

“我需要什么机会？”

“一个活下去的机会。”艾伦拖长话语，让每一个字都清晰传进对方的耳朵，“你为什么不惜伤害三笠也要嫁给我，你同我父亲做了什么交易，只要你说出来，我就放你走。如果你继续骗我，想一想吧，我父亲的国家曾被一个小巫师害成什么样子，我不会让同样的事情发生，你总有精神不济的时候，这袖子里的东西会捅进你的心脏。”

利威尔一点点描摹艾伦的样子，从那双情绪浓烈的眼睛，到紧张得不敢呼吸的鼻孔，再到端着的一对肩膀。艾伦只有十七岁，在他看来，还当真是个小鬼。小鬼明明紧张得不得了，还在努力让威胁看起来充满底气。十七岁，是一个刚刚得到权力，便以为权力所需要的智慧与老练也一并出现在他自己身上，丝毫没有想到，这样威胁一番，如果被他威胁的人真的有坏心思，他会第一个没命。

那些目的，这小鬼想知道的目的，这房间的每一阵风，窗外的每一只鸟，都安插着恶魔耳目的踪迹，只要他说出来，说出一个字，那古老的诅咒方法就会在某一天继续传下去，成为新的祈祷书，遇见新的实施者，所有的秘密都必须带进坟墓里。小鬼希望他有一个目的，这小鬼不愿意相信一个人可以如此不知廉耻地抢走家人的爱侣，但是……

“你是王子，艾伦，马上就是国王了，”他耐心地向年轻人陈述事实，“同这样的人结婚，哪里还需要什么别的目的。”

“就因为你想和王子结婚， **我和三笠** 就该承受这一切吗？我 **已经** 是国王了， **我难道不该** 结束一段满是欺骗和屈辱的错误婚姻吗！”艾伦脖子通红，鼻孔呼哧呼哧喘出粗气，送王室威严去见鬼吧，他面对一个践踏荣誉的敌人，当然有权利暴躁。

“荣华富贵，一顶王冠？这些就是是你想要的吗？好，我给你。”他将一排牙齿咬得咯吱作响，“同我离婚，我会以王妃的俸禄对待你，你可以保留王妃头衔，你还可以把那顶冠也带走。我给你富裕生活，给你高贵待遇，只要这能让我离开你。你必须允许我解除与你的标记。”

利威尔怜悯地望着愤怒的年轻人，轻轻摇了摇头，“我绝不同你解除标记。”

“你想要的只是那些待遇和生活，这和我有什么关系！你别不知好——”

“我不能允许解除标记的后果发生。”

艾伦的愤怒戛然而止，他怔在原地。标记的解除只有两种后果，一是持续数周的疼痛，二是在这疼痛中会失去——他汗毛倒数，一股从未想过的、毛骨悚然的可能性冲向他的喉咙，“怎么可能……”

“放下刀吧，艾伦。”

利威尔闭上眼睛，仰起脖颈。他的脖颈上系有一条雪白的绸带，那下面藏着上个情潮期留下的掐痕。他穿了一件淡鹅黄的长袍，阳光在长袍的肩膀处画下长长一道，顺着肩膀的曲线滑向衣袖。他的右臂从落座起便警惕地环住腰迹，此刻这淡黄色的衣袖缓缓后移，白净的手掌出现在艾伦的视线里，悄然安放于衣袍上小小的一块阳光里。

“你不可能伤害自己的孩子。”

姜糖。

艾伦的双眼疲惫地充血，鼻头微微一皱。

这屋子里满是姜糖的气息。

八

他望见一队神色肃穆的卫兵，每个人都睁着一双无神的眼睛，领头的那个身披盔甲，腿边挂着一柄通体漆黑的宝剑。

他向前走去。

雪地生出黑色的尖刺，那么高，那么硬，带着破空而出的尖哮，扎进他的脚掌、大腿、肩膀，整个身躯。他的伤口浸出血来，血滴落下去，洒向雪地，碰到尖刺。那些尖刺被烫到似的，瑟缩着钻回地里。于是他继续向前，走进荒凉精辟的边远小镇。

这是一个没什么生气的小镇，除了零星两三个Alpha或者Beta男丁，全是老人、残障人士和妇女，每个人都在沉重赋税与恶劣天气的折磨下，身形消瘦，面容阴郁。啊，他望见妇女臂弯的婴孩，或许着小镇还是有那么一点生气。他想走近一些，看清那婴儿的模样，耳边忽然想起一阵马蹄。

惊叫声划破宁静的小镇，乱哄哄的逃窜中，卫队长抽出一把长剑，一把连剑面也是漆黑的长剑，砍向一个个村民。卫兵在逃窜的村民中穿行，把老人和瘸腿抓过来，像拎起小鸡的翅膀，小鸡还在扑棱，漆黑的剑刃已砍向脖颈，鲜血喷向上空，铺满雪地。哭喊中倒下一具具身体，圆睁着空洞的眼睛，恐惧、愤怒的情绪还没来得及从面部消退。新生儿被狠狠摔向墙壁，妇女在绝望中被刺穿身体。当白茫茫雪地被鲜红浸染，整个小镇陈列尸体，卫队长高擎宝剑，一个个透明的灵魂在他身后无知无觉地茫然飘荡。

卫队长向一个男人颔首致意。那男人骑在马上，金色的头发张扬地反射冬日阳光，轻声念了一句咒语。卫队长走上前去，双手捧上宝剑。男人接过宝剑，黑色的风闪过，一个又一个士兵倒下去，也成了茫然飘荡的灵魂。屠杀归于沉寂。

被束缚的灵魂跟随男人回到地下室，在融合了血、头发、精液、眼泪，巨人的体毛，地精的牙齿，矮人的指甲和一根黑色天鹅羽的坩埚里，黑色的宝剑失去形体，挤挨着的灵魂融成一团，散发着耀眼的光亮，被漆黑而密不透风的一张网紧紧罩住，缩小，缩小，那张网变得透明，变得坚硬，灵魂化成血水的颜色，一颗小小的红宝石躺在男人的掌心。

有什么人许下了愿望，于是在宝石的内里，灵魂忘了自己已经死去。他们的庄稼收成变好，赋税有所减轻，一切欣欣向荣，也许明年就会出现新的成员，带来新的好运气。他们和乐生活，维修破旧的小教堂，祈祷国王身体康健，国家太平安康，好让这种风调雨顺赋税减少的好日子更多几天。

有一次祈祷中，一个小孩醒了过来，他睁开一双眼睛，这双眼睛几乎占据了他整张脸的额一半，紧接着教堂的房顶塌陷，石头与沙尘砸了下来。

人们四下逃窜，逃出教堂，遇见了正持剑赶来的一队卫兵，一个又一个村民死去。

第二天，他们面容消瘦，眼神阴郁，遇见一队持剑赶来的卫兵，一个又一个村民死去……

这些灵魂在一个强健的躯体中醒来，无法冲出死亡重现的梦魇，便在梦魇中等待，等待自己的愤怒同化那具强壮的躯体，让他们到一个还未成形的虚弱生命体里歇息——那个孩子抬起被削掉一只耳朵的脑袋，勾起一抹冷笑：这生命体是我们的，他会接受我们控制，把我们的痛带给整个国家。凭什么，凭什么是我们，什么也没做，却要无辜送死呢？

生命体在鲜血中张口获得人生的第一次呼吸，他迅速长大，国王、侍从、大臣，他们全在他身边咽气。孩童站在王子的身后，他们一同张开双臂，于是恶魔借助王子的身体冲出九幽地狱，艾尔迪亚只剩下人类的尸体，和天鹅翅膀烧焦的印记。小王子戴上魔王的冠冕，孩童在他的右手边重获新生，恶魔啖食天鹅的血肉，获得更强的功力，向巨人、矮人和地精发起攻击……

利威尔被呛醒，有东西从身体内涌上来，堵在喉咙，胸腔一阵剧痛，他勉强撑起身体，把那东西吐出来。

他几乎以为把心脏呕出来了，但借着烛光，他才看清，手掌上是一滩温热的鲜血。

这一番折腾动静不小，王后呕出血的事情让侍女们全无睡意。小侍女顶着煞白一张脸，转身就要跑，他立刻看过去一眼——那女孩双眼无神地走回来，走到同样睁着无神双眼的几位侍女身边。

“你们什么也没看见。”利威尔为了看清宝石的过去耗费太多能量，此刻骤然再次动用，身体正微微发抖，“什么也没发生。去睡觉吧。”

他紧紧攥住手掌，把那些咸腥的气息攥进身体里。

那是二百七十次死亡，用 **他的** 羽毛杀死，被 **他的** 羽毛困住。那些灵魂每天身处炼狱，只因 **他的** 一次粗心大意。

他仅需要扇一扇翅膀，那些卫兵便轰然倒地，他只需要动一动手指，拉克莫的身影已化成飞灰。小镇的居民并未经历屠杀的遭遇，他们依然形容消瘦、面容阴郁地生活，在雪地上踏出几道脚印的痕迹。

但第二个夜晚，第三个夜晚，他见到的依然是鲜血浸染的雪地，遍地横尸的村镇。拉克莫的身体一次又一次重聚，卫兵一下又一下挥刀，那把黑色的剑——他的羽毛，一次又一次带走这些生命。什么也不曾改变，红宝石的光芒从未减弱。

他又一次出现在这个村镇里，仅一抬手，将一切归于静止。他向拉克莫的身影走去。

透过幻象的那双眼睛，他看到这灵魂（如果这还能称之为灵魂）的所在地。他顺着这条路径走过去，来到岩浆边的山崖前，拉克莫干瘪的身体被四条锁链绑在崖壁上，黑鸦绕着他盘旋，俯冲而下，撕开胸腹，叼出内脏，将心脏抛下岩浆，拉克莫在惨叫中死去，又在鸦鸣中醒来，日复一日，年复一年。

受刑人看到他，被啄烂的一张脸上浮现一个扭曲的微笑，“当初真是多谢了，天鹅陛下。”

“二百七十条人命，你活该被永远困在这里。”

“哦，不会是永远，我亲爱的陛下，”拉克莫在鸦鸣声中纠正，用他当年擅长的、温柔且诚恳的嗓音，“当大地恶魔重新苏醒，回到地面的时候，我会重新获得一个不老不死的身体，我再也不是那病弱又邋遢家伙的小巫师，我会在新君王的身边领受功绩。”那当初迷惑国王的一双多情眼睛微微一挑，目光落在黑天鹅的身上，“恶魔会卷土重来，通过你肚子里这小东西。”

“你只怕要失望了。”

受刑人微笑着摇摇头，“你撒谎的技术很差，不过是在对我逞嘴上威风。”尽管乌鸦刚刚叼走他的一段肠子，他却好似忘了疼痛，“你没有任何头绪改变这个婴儿。你还不如随它去，恶魔如果感念你，也许会赐予你永生。”

“拉克莫，这世界上唯一的永生，是没有形体、没有未来的奄奄一息，每天都在渴望咽气，像你的大地恶魔。你可以说没人抓得住他，他有数不尽的卷土重来的契机。但是，”利威尔扇一扇翅膀，飞起的碎石砸向受刑人皮开肉绽的躯体，“他只是一个虚无缥缈的可能性而已。只会靠一些风和草的耳目打探消息。现在，宝石在我的身体里，时间和主动权在 **我的** 手里，我儿子不可能成为恶魔的工具。”

“别傻了，那是我的最高杰作，这还得益于你的帮助。”拉克莫裂开嘴，唇瓣破碎的嘴巴里只有一颗歪歪扭扭的牙齿，“你不觉得那是最精妙的艺术吗，几个人的灵魂可以帮你实现长久的愿望。如果我杀死的不是村民，而是罪犯，那宝石虽然不会这么漂亮，但是，还有谁会治我的罪？”

“没有人能决定其他人的生死，即使是死刑犯，也应该由律法而不是你，去剥夺生命。”

利威尔伸展左手，低声呼唤，他听到抗拒的颤抖，倔强的对抗，但最终，翁鸣从遥远的地方传来，一把漆黑的斩妖剑稳稳落进他的手里。剑柄触碰手掌的那一刻，他的手指开始滴血，手腕开裂。

“哈，”拉克莫惊讶地看着那把剑，“你居然还敢把它叫回来。”

“这是被我草率抛弃的羽毛，它现在可以伤害任何人，包括我，”利威尔走向悬崖，将漆黑的剑深深埋入拉克莫的胸膛，快速抽出，再深深地埋进去，“也包括你。”

拉克莫在剑刃下惨叫、呻吟。利威尔每次将剑刺向拉克莫，他自己的手臂便被剑气划出一道血印，但他面无表情，颤抖着抬起鲜血淋漓的胳膊，将那把剑再次深深插进去。“记住这疼痛，这是被你杀死的那些人最后的感受。”

拉克莫的身体如一块破布，因疼痛的风暴抖动，但他开始狂笑，“我的陛下，你在伤害自己。”

“我必须记住，”利威尔再次抬起手臂，即使他半边衣袍已被血水浸透，“那些人在这种疼痛中被杀死，被我和你。”

他捅了拉克莫二百七十下。

他的手抖得厉害，再也握不住剑了，斩妖剑飞出去，向他俯冲，被一双突然违背主人意愿炸开的翅膀挡住。

“那把剑既然杀不了你，”拉克莫咳着，残缺不全的身体中，内脏的碎屑被咳了出来，新鲜的疼痛与突然出现的探视者唤醒了他被刑罚压抑的孤独，他在悬崖边崩溃，“就杀了我吧。我早已看过艺术的结晶……谁获得这天地和我又有什么关系。”

“你没资格弄脏这根羽毛。”利威尔转身离开，在他身后，歪头旁观这场私刑许久的黑鸦已等不及，冲过去，啄食新的碎裂脏器，它们或许会在这次把拉克莫啄成碎片。“你会等着永远不会回来的大地恶魔，腐烂在这里。”

他从幻象的眼睛里走出来，从那片无止无息的地狱里走出来，仍是这座小镇，一切归于静止，村民的面孔上僵现惊恐的神情，卫兵挥剑的手在半空中停滞，那把漆黑的剑正稳稳被卫队长握在手里，仿佛从未回到他的身边。

他听到赤脚行走的声音，但没什么力气，只是望着反射阳光的雪地，看到一双指甲发青的小脚，出现在视线里。“那不会有用的，”这孩子中气不足的声音很是尖细，“你杀他一百次又有什么用呢，我们已经死了，你永远没办法挽回这一切。”

“这里的拉克莫只是一个幻象，”利威尔歇了一会儿才找回自己的声音，瞟了瞟愈合的手臂和重新变得洁净的衣袍，“你不该在这里放一个幻象，每天折磨自己。”

“你以为什么是真实的?”孩子抬起头，令利威尔看清他断了半只的耳朵，额头上的一汪血洞，他抬起手，去掐那半只耳朵，“这是真实！这些伤，这些死亡，这里的一切都是真实！这是我们最后的记忆，有没有一个幻象把它补全又有什么要紧呢？我们永远没办法把它遗忘。”

利威尔蹲下来，想去摸一摸孩子的脑袋，那孩子一扭身躲开了。利威尔的手掌停在半空，他看了看空空如也的手掌，“你是那个被羽毛妖化，从祈祷的催眠中醒来的孩子。”

“不再祈祷之后，我看到了很多事。”孩子扯了扯因太久缺水而干裂的嘴唇，“我看到那个巫师断头而死，脖子上的鲜血喷了老高。我看到国王陛下被自己的血呛死。”

“还有你，”那孩子缓缓抬起眼睛，盯住利威尔，眼珠在他的身体上游移，“你给刽子手提供武器，我也希望你流血死去。”

利威尔安静地听他把话讲完，“或许会吧。”他慢慢站起来，“但你不能再做其他事了。”

“你无法阻止我。”

利威尔向那孩子笑了笑，在静止的村庄中走过，走到卫兵高举的宝剑前面，轻叹一声。整个村庄动了起来，惊呼声中，卫队长的漆黑宝剑高高举起——

利威尔伏在被卫兵绑住的男人身上，张开羽翼，包裹住男人的身体，手指轻抬，蒙住那双惊恐的眼睛。

男人正提着一条好不容易钓到的小得可怜的鱼回家，准备给妻子改善一点伙食，他打开家门，将鱼放进水池，拿出刀，准备剃掉鱼鳞。

别害怕。

漆黑的剑狠狠砍下。

一阵剧痛，他在男人普通的躯体里，摔倒在地，胸口溢出汩汩鲜血，在麻痹与疼痛中，身体一点点冰冷。

小刀刮下一层鱼鳞，男人生好灶火，准备为妻子做一顿晚餐。

忘了这一切吧。

他的身体——男人的身体在濒死地抽搐，喉咙中的血和疲软的舌头几乎令他窒息。

你不曾恐惧，你不曾疼痛。

男人做好热气腾腾一条鱼，将久病的妻子从小床上扶起。

他呛出最后一点血，瞳孔逐渐涣散，翅膀挣扎着炸开，落下一根黑羽。

这羽毛却不会再进行黑天鹅擅长的攻击，它闪烁着白天鹅的力量，充盈光亮，颜色变得浅淡，形体变大，变大，成了一条透明的船。

透明的船载着安睡的灵魂，冲破漆黑的牢笼，渐渐远去。

男人小心翼翼挑出鱼刺，等待妻子品尝后露出笑意。

你不曾痛苦地死去。

去玛利亚的身边吧，她会安抚她所有的孩子。

去开启新的人生吧，你再不需要困在牢笼里。

他的身体不再抖动，喉咙没了呼吸。

利威尔突然睁开眼睛，像个还魂人，喉咙、嘴巴、鼻子都在急切寻求空气。

窗外，春日的和煦逐渐远去，夏日的炎热正在临近，他看了看窗角高挂的太阳，才意识到自己在午后昏睡过去。

他垂下眼，手掌轻搭的位置，红宝石的光芒减弱了一分。

他欣慰地闭上眼睛，感受阳光的暖意。

忽而，什么东西落在地面的声音。

“血！”小侍女惊叫着向他跑过来，“陛下，您出血了！”

她的尖嗓子将整个宫殿吵得乱哄哄，医生挤满卧房，左瞧右瞧，那小东西还好好睡在他身体里。

那是从利威尔肩膀滴下的血，在撕掉羽毛的地方，有一道小小的伤口。他并不打算声张这件事，趁着那些医生胡乱忙碌的时候，他悄悄愈合了这小小伤口，顺便将背部的衣物弄干净。

等急匆匆跑来的医生慢吞吞退出去，艾伦出现在他的房门前。

那双绿眼睛有点茫然地放大，眼睛的主人不情不愿走进来，在他床边坐下，“还好吗？”

这问话甚至没有一句主语，利威尔不确定在国王在问什么，便摸了摸被子，“他很好。”

艾伦仍望着他。

利威尔补充，“我也很好。”

“但你的小丫头说你在出血。”

利威尔暗叹自己居然酿了这么大的疏忽，向那小丫头瞥去一眼。

小侍女立刻放下手头的针线，弹起来，“没有，什么也没有，”她一个字一个字往外蹦，“我看错了。”

艾伦盯着他看，那眼睛眨了几下，他们都明白这把戏被看穿了，但艾伦没继续追究。

上次谈话以后，艾伦不再和他争吵，不再忌惮他的能力，事实上，艾伦不怎么和他说话，也避免见到他，就那么把他晾在一边。也许就这样维持到小鬼出生吧，倒也难得安静。

“我要离宫了，”艾伦说，声音平静，甚至是耐心地，“我得南行，像以前的君王那样，去古老的贵族，得力的臣子家，同他们共度夏日。”

“你不必和我解释。”

“你留在这里。”艾伦说，他并没有说“等我回来”。

“好。”

利威尔转过头去，看向窗外。他刚刚耗费太多心神，几乎死过一次，头痛欲裂，不想应付任何人的目光，不管来自侍者，还是来自艾伦。

他知道自己的态度很不给君主面子，肩膀的另一边，小国王急促地倒了几下呼吸，似乎在压着气。感受到小国王投射到他脖颈上的目光，利威尔几乎能想象那双散而细的眉毛是如何皱起。但艾伦没再说一句话——他从他身边离开了。

几个月前，加冕之前，艾伦曾见过利威尔一面。

“向我保证，你没有威胁到王室的目的。”或许是那砸得人不知如何是好的事实软化了他的态度，他打算听一听对方的答案。

“我在你的面前喝过露丝河水。”利威尔掐了掐额角，“你在害怕什么？”

我害怕这国家出现第二个拉克莫，那是我每一个老师都耳提面命的教训，我怕……“我每次同你讲话，就能感到空气中的压力，你操控过我，还在时刻监视我。”

“你有一副准得吓人的直觉，”利威尔轻笑一声，放松身体，靠近座椅里——这还是他们上次摊牌的那张桌子，“那么，艾伦，你现在还能感到那股压力吗？”

艾伦一怔，这才意识到他的肩膀和脊背已经放松很久了，整个房间的空气令人安心，弥漫一股姜糖的气息。

“我可以向你保证，艾伦，不会有危险的事情发生，”利威尔的声音越来越轻，他快睡着了，“只要你相信我。”

艾伦没有立刻给出答案。他看着那妊娠期的Omega在小木椅上打起瞌睡，安然而毫无防备，轻步离去。

过了几天，他如期安排了利威尔的加冕礼。

他放下的担心很快就被证实为多余。

Omega在两三个月的时间里憔悴了许多，雪白莹亮的皮肤变成病态的苍白，面颊的红润褪去，眼角多了血丝。健康的光芒一旦隐退，那些令Omega明媚照人的高傲与自信也不见了。精准设计的眼波流转从眼睛里消失，那成了两汪普普通通的蓝湖水，淡漠而死板。眼里的光彩一灭，再没有光亮照亮那些小巧五官了。他或许还算漂亮，但再也不会让人驻足流连，叠声惊叹了。

身体的变化令Omega本人也发生改变，他不若求爱时肆意张扬，也不若仗着国王撑腰时与艾伦针锋相对，有时艾伦从他的身上看到了一股隐忍与迁就，沉默而柔软。

但艾伦并没打算面对这些，他会允许孩子健康出生，准许孩子的母亲获得应有的地位，在礼节上给予相应的尊重，还能有什么呢？他不能消除那场欺骗带来的恨，那是一个年轻人所有的梦想、纯真与荣誉。

Omega妊娠期间，Alpha的情潮期随之消退，毁灭与伤害的冲动也远去了，艾伦没再碰过利威尔，也就不再见他。他决定把这场失败的婚姻晾在那里，让王后活下去，让王子出生。他在宫殿里给他们留出位置，把自己沉埋于政务、诗歌和射猎里。

夏行来临，年轻的国王松了一口气。他不会带上利威尔，Omega的状况不算好，不该长途颠簸，但他也不打算因为冬季才会出生的孩子取消夏行，他不想再面对Omega的身影，想起不愉快的日子或是梦中的三笠。

艾伦动身那天，利威尔正站在窗边。他只是不想时刻被侍女观察的目光包围，便面对着窗放空思绪。

他整个人被艾伦看了过去。

他披了一件浅色的衣袍，夏天的绸缎单薄柔软，风一吹，显出挺直的腰前微微隆起的小腹。他戴着一条珍珠项链——艾伦通过侍从塞给他的，要他遮住那不知为何还没消退的掐痕。他正用细白的手指捻着某一颗珍珠发呆，感到注视，向下看去，正对上骏马上艾伦看过来的目光。

国王看来心情不错，摘下帽子，绅士地向他行了一礼。

他看着艾伦策马远去。

九

“您该尝尝这个。”法官大人正在向艾伦推销妻子的手做蛋糕。他如果不在法庭上任职，一定会是售卖场的一道风景，严肃的面孔，光洁的银卷发，挥舞着胖手掌，只能憋出一句话，“先生，尝尝这个。”

法官的妻子洛丽夫人默默吃掉自己面前那小块，她就着糖渍把蛋糕上的一颗颗小蓝莓咽下肚，每含住一颗，便微微眯起眼睛咀嚼，她红润的面庞已很好地展示了这些该是多么美味，于是艾伦开始动他面前那份。

这是一场愉快的家庭拜访，法官大人博学多识，尽管需要慢上半拍才能跟上国王的玩笑。他的那些女儿们身量苗条，虽然长着女学者般善于观察而不漏情绪的眼睛，但她们还年轻，年轻的姑娘总是让人赏心悦目。法官的妻子安安静静听他们的谈话，圆圆的一双眼睛有时落在他们某一个人的肩头，目光安详。用餐结束后，艾伦向她伸出手臂，她有些受宠若惊地站起来，吻别丈夫，和国王来到花园里。

洛丽夫人骨骼小巧，体态丰腴，由于隆起的腹部，将胸衣束得松了一些。她浑圆的胳膊光滑莹亮，整个人散发着蛋糕的暖融融甜香。与国王散步片刻后，心思活络的洛丽夫人多少明白些国王的用意，但是，哦，国王还是个孩子呢，怕是根本不知如何开口。

“我听说王后陛下是艾尔迪亚最美的人。”这几乎是旁观那场婚礼的大臣给负心的王子找的借口，美丽总能抢走一切，至于他究竟是不是最美的，谁有说的清楚呢，没人见过艾尔迪亚所有的人，但每一个百姓都在说这句话。“只是近来，听说那状况夺走了他一部分美丽。”洛丽夫人语气平稳，仿佛不过是看到一只飞过的鸟。

艾伦此前走访了许多贵族与臣子，野宴或林猎中，他总能见到许多互诉衷情的青年爱侣，那些暧昧痴缠的眼神，总能勾起他还是个少年人时与三笠初恋时光的回忆，又是怀念又是苦闷，那伴着风，伴着雨，不知何时出现，更不知去往何处的少女。今日看到法官一家，艾伦才隐约想起利威尔来。洛丽夫人健康丰满，未出世的孩童将她上了年纪的皮肤重新变得细腻，但利威尔不一样，他对比起来太过苍白瘦削，根本不像一个会在冬天分娩的王后。

“他情况不好吗？”

“或许是的。”艾伦思索着，“比他之前的样子差。”

“啊，或许第一次都是这样，总需要时间让身体适应，”洛丽夫人微微一笑，红了脸，“我那一次已经是十几年前了，记不太清了。但是，如果您担心的话，可以早一些回去，Alpha 的气息也许会有帮助。”

国王蹙眉，“我不这么认为。”他不需要再声明原因，所有臣属都清楚，这对伴侣互相厌恶。

“请原谅，但您或许应该试试。”洛丽夫人停下脚步，借着阳光悄悄抬眼，看向国王高大的身躯，和被太阳晒红的耳朵，这一双耳朵让他看起来依然像个孩子。“毕竟，您就要做父亲了嘛。”

她拿不准在这逆光的角度国王有没有脸红。“你们王室得原谅，但我从普通人的角度提一句，以往那些互相憎恶的国王夫妻，他们的孩子统治的头几年总是有些阴郁。”

“我没办法去爱一个把我拉进背叛和欺骗里的人，我只能把他晾在那里。”

“可这样，您能得到什么呢？”洛丽夫人说，“请原谅，您顶多透过这些来证明您对曾经那姑娘痴情，证明您不是自愿离开她的，把您现在的伴侣变成骗子。但是，还有什么呢？您没办法和那姑娘复合，况且您要做父亲了，要把未来的生活变得只剩冷言冷语吗？”

“但那些事情已经发生了。”

“陛下，谁的生活没发生一些事呢，”洛丽夫人摇摇头，一双眼睛眯起来，向久远的时光瞟去，“我的初恋可不是我丈夫。但是，我现在过得很开心。”她看到国王紧绷的下巴，这是每个青春期的孩子最典型的动作，通过那些方正的下颌线昭示寸步不让的原则。

“我并没有让您原谅他，”洛丽夫人柔声说，轻轻拍了拍艾伦的手背，“我是希望您放过自己，您的生活还要继续。”

国王把自己闷在从王城运来的文件里，他在简易行桌前坐一会儿，站起来转一圈，又坐下去。如此反复，他叫来侍从。

小侍从差点打瞌睡，此刻慌慌张张跑进来。国王似乎并不着急，他在小侍从立在一边后，仍轻捻笔杆上的羽毛，“你去摘一朵玫瑰花。”

“陛下？”

“摘一朵玫瑰花，送到宫里去。”

小侍从呆住，千百个念头在脑子里嗡转，“给……送给谁，陛下？”

他收到看向白痴的一撇，“给王后。”

“陛下？”他这下真的呆住了。

“是的，你没听错，”国王有些懊恼，眼睛狠眯，嘴角勾起，成了一个自嘲又自苦的笑容，“快点去吧。”

宫廷的侍从从来按君主平时的态度行事，艾伦不管是王子还是国王，除非必要都不会见上利威尔一面，总归把冷淡之情表现得太过明显。

玫瑰花是被随便摘下的一朵，没有耗费保鲜的工钱，也没劳烦加急的骏马，小侍从慢悠悠把花带到宫里时，玫瑰已经枯萎了。

小侍从去送这朵枯花时，王后的房间里正在烧什么东西。

晚夏的白日窗帘紧闭，幽暗的房间里，侍女正把染血的床单和被褥扔进火炉，一条留有血迹的纱带被遗落在地毯上，小侍女匆匆跑过来把纱带捡起，正对上小侍从惊愕的一双眼睛，他把这一切都看了过去。

利威尔瞥了瞥小伙子瞪圆的一双眼睛，扶着略显沉重的身体站起来，脊背上的伤口仍在疼痛。他向侍从走过去，并不想那孩子踏进这满是烟尘的房间里。多踏进来一脚还有什么要紧呢，这一切都会透过这小伙子的嘴告诉国王，而他已经没什么再替别人消除记忆的心力了。

“陛下让我把这个交给您。”

一朵枯萎的玫瑰花。

侍女们都停下了动作，整个房间里只剩壁炉中火焰与木柴相碰的声音。一朵枯萎的花，国王是指什么意思？是控诉伴侣让他失去的爱情，还是什么更不祥的含义？

玛兰达最先反应过来，“你怎么敢——”

“拿过来吧。”利威尔打断她，向侍从伸出手，把枯萎的玫瑰接过来。

玫瑰在指尖转了转，他瞟着这一圈蔫掉的花瓣，鼻中溢出一声轻哼。“替我向陛下转达谢意。”

炉火完成使命，房间焕然一新，窗帘被再次拉开，夏阳冲进屋子。

小侍女在利威尔的注视下，将枯萎的玫瑰花插进小桌上的花瓶里。

王后坐起来，紧接着开始咳嗽。

小侍女跑过去关窗，挡住初秋的凉风冷雨。玛兰达托起王后的头，向他干裂的嘴唇里灌进一些水。其余侍女放下针线，换一条干净的新垫子，铺在他平躺时脊背所在的位置。这一切持续了几个月，侍女们由起初的惊慌，到面无表情、有条不紊地完成这一切。

但这些侍女的针线停在原地，她们盯着他，有的努努嘴，有的垂下头去。

“我……”他的声音听起来浑浊不堪，于是清了清嗓子，“我说什么话了吗？”

“您在叫三笠的名字。”高个子的侍女说，她有一对琥珀色的冷硬双眼。

他在一个走几步路就会喘的病恹恹男人身体里，黑剑斩下时，男人的灵魂乘着透明船飞向天际，但他在男人逐渐冷却的身体里，看到卫队长扯过男人的妹妹，挥剑不曾犹豫。

但是，呵，所有人里，他最没有资格，说出三笠的名字。

他笑了一笑，又咳了起来，越咳越厉害。玛兰达命其余的侍女去做自己的事，她自己在他身边坐下，不敢去拍他隐隐作痛的肩膀，只能又端着一杯水，等着他缓过来，再喂下去一点。

在国王离他远去，没有人再考虑奉承他的时候，侍女们对王后的态度却变得好一些了。Beta和Omega总是有一颗柔软又敏感的心脏，他伤害三笠时，每个侍女都觉得受到侮辱，仿佛自己的爱侣被不择手段地抢走，便提前一步共情了那些苦痛，一道对他不满。但王后现在怀着孩子，丈夫不在身边，这些女孩们又开始同情他。

王后不曾像其他妊娠期的Omega那样，长胖一些或者，染上别样柔美，相反，他的身体在日复一日变得虚弱。发现小家伙存在不久，健康的气色再没出现在他的脸上。他看见肉食便会恶心，但吞咽素食时，喉咙艰难移动，仿佛压根尝不出味道。他睁着一双魂不守舍的眼睛，像是活在了另一个世界里，没提到过丈夫，也很少谈起过孩子。王后在不声不响地日渐消瘦，唯一健康的是他的胎儿，把干瘪身体的一块皮肤撑得突兀鼓胀。

他在半夜、午后、或是清晨，每一个睡眠之后，发出一股怪异的声音醒来，像窒息许久，突然获得空气的一具死尸，突然僵硬地从床上弹起。玛兰达会走过去，搂住他那急促呼吸，满是汗水的身体，像母亲安慰做了噩梦的孩子一样，嘴里发出轻轻的拟声词，柔和地拨开他汗湿的刘海。

某个晚上，王后发出那阵怪异声响醒来后不久，身下一片鲜红。侍女们打着烛台跑来跑去，反复检查，发现他脊背上狭长的伤疤在不断渗血。它突然出现在那片脊背上，她们想不出过去是否见过它。

那伤疤在王后每次醒来时都会开裂，起初它过一会儿便会愈合，后来就固执地停留在那里，必须要倚靠药物才能止血结痂。

利威尔送走了很多很多灵魂，失去了很多很多黑羽，每一片羽毛都是他的一寸力量。他再也没办法愈合身体，或者给这些侍者消除记忆，于是所有这些怪现象，都被写进暗中送给国王的一封一封信里。

信中称王后一定是个巫师，同魔鬼交媾，怀的是个怪物，才会如此耗损身体。信中说露丝河水在骗术之下没有燃烧，他现在变得虚弱，露丝河才开始显现作用，烧灼他的内脏，令他的脊背遍布伤口。那些信，王宫中发生的那些事，从不隐秘，它们传了出去，贵族到臣子全都惴惴不安。

有的认为看清了形式，只要国王还想摆脱王后，这些迹象远远足以。帮助国王摆脱婚姻，也许自己的女儿就有机会。有的认为出于国家安定的考虑，也要提防这些处处透着古怪的行迹。

但艾伦没有下一步动作，那些信在他的桌子上出现，在他的手掌下展开，紧接着，就此搁置。

搁置了太久，久到贵族大臣再一次看清形势，认为国王陛下不打算摆脱并不喜爱的伴侣，也知趣地压下了劝说心思。

国王的夏行已经结束，但他结识了太多有才气有志向的普通人出身的年轻人，发掘了好多腼腆谦逊但堪当大用的，由于不是继承人而被父母忽视的贵族子弟，一时有了更多想法，暂时不打算回程。

艾伦在环境宜人的卡拉涅斯老城堡安顿下来办公，没有情潮期，远离王城喧闹，他可以更好地理清思绪，着手干一些大事。他在各种小巷小路乔装穿过，记挂着百姓是否能吃饱穿暖，是否有足够的猎物或收成。与船老大交谈，看海贸的情况怎么样。他和那些正冒头的未来大臣聚在一起，每天都在国家奔波的那些大臣大使也时常前往卡拉涅斯，毕竟，哈，国王搬到哪里，国王的朝廷就搬到哪里。

十月中旬，国王从聚居农户的小镇经过，他停下脚步，背过双手，望着园中一棵桂花树。那些桂花长得繁茂，花瓣小巧，沐浴秋阳，有的黄得很淡，透出奶色，有的黄得微浓，点缀金光。他看着这些桂花，想起利威尔来。

利威尔站在春雨后的窗边，安静睡在床尾的那个午后，利威尔闭上眼睛，像被一把剑挑着，抬起头，手掌放于身前的那个春日，穿得都是一件染成淡鹅黄色的长袍。或许是发现穿那件衣服时艾伦心情不错，利威尔有时会披上那身淡淡的鹅黄色，这往往奏效，艾伦会在那些时候平静，那些时日里，他们相处的还算过得去。那时的利威尔就像这桂花，身量小巧，披着浅淡的黄色衣物，散发姜糖的香气。

姜糖。

艾伦想起这件事，心中第一次有了点暖意，不再是抗拒，不再是苦闷，有了那么点期待的暖意。

“我要折一枝桂花。”

农户连忙说，“我们可以送给您一捧——”

但艾伦已经撸起袖子，检查鞋子，走到桂花树下。

侍从苦着脸等在树下。

年轻的耶格尔迫不及待地证明，即使换了一顶更沉的王冠，他依然充满青春的活力，充满青年人的力量与朝气。此刻的国王只想折下一枝桂花，他的魅力、光彩与孩子气都将镌刻在花枝上，这花送给谁又有什么要紧呢？

艾伦搂着桂花跳下树，将桂花交给小侍从，想了想，“你乘一匹快马，弄些保鲜措施，尽快吧这花送到宫里去，给王后。”

小侍从点一点头，拔腿跑远。

但谁知道呢，或许是打瞌睡的功夫落下了马，或许是秋风太大吹散了花，小侍从带着送到桂花的消息回来，但谁也不知桂花去了哪里。

利威尔蹲在雪地里，他半边翅膀光秃秃的，只剩一副空架子，另一边也只有一部分羽毛了。小镇安静许多，惊慌逃窜的人群中少了许多身影，一百多个吧，或许将近两百个了。

卫兵也少了许多，“让我去赎罪吧，去炼狱得到鞭挞，或许有一天能得到解脱，总比……玛利亚啊，总比看着自己的身体拿起屠刀，却无法阻止，杀死这些无辜的人要好。我是为保卫国家拿起的刀，先生，先生，救救我。”

那孩子蹲在他身边，抬起破了洞的凸额头瞧着他，“我不能原谅你，那把剑是你的武器。”那孩子咬住嘴唇，过了会儿，“但并不是你去杀的人，我不需要你这样。”

“你比你想象的心软，”利威尔把脑袋埋进膝盖里，疲倦地轻笑一声，“放弃伤害无辜的人好吗？”艾尔迪亚的国民，天鹅湖的居民，地精、矮人和巨人。“你是个善良的孩子，魔鬼重返大地的时候，你会忘记得以报仇的恨意，你会为死亡愧疚惋惜。拉克莫的所作所为是非人的行径，但你不一样，你不能被魔鬼变成恶魔。所以放弃那个诅咒，放下你的恨意。”

“我做不到。”

“那你为什么要阻止我呢？”利威尔说，和那小孩一样，只把额头从膝盖上露出来，“你已经在犹豫了。你只是缺少勇气，缺少放下一切的勇气。”

他摇摇晃晃站起来，向卫兵与黑剑的方向走去。

“喂，你……”孩子也站起来，跺了跺脚，“我不会感激你。”

“我知道。”他轻轻伏在女人的身上，蒙住她的眼睛，“但这些人因我的羽毛死去，困在这里，只有我能救他们出去。”

女人不知道刀剑落下，她只是轻摇着新生的婴儿，哼着摇篮曲。

你不曾痛苦地死去，你们不曾分离。

现在走吧，走到玛利亚的身边，走到新的人生中去。

他在她的身体里，那刚刚出生的婴儿被摔向墙壁，他身体还没完全恢复，大脑还没将阵痛完全忘记，已疯狂朝卫队长扑过去，紧接着一切都结束了。他还没来得及感受到痛，已倒在地上，低头看去，这才发现，那小婴儿曾安睡的地方早已是一汪血洞，他的双眼不曾闭上，喉咙仍想呼唤，朝墙边的小尸体伸出手臂，但是，血，血呛了上来……

漆黑的羽毛飞向天空，变得透明，变成两条船，载着紧紧相依的两个灵魂冲了出去。

帷幔后传来从窒息中惊醒的声音，趴在床尾的侍女们站起来，掀开帘子。

王后半撑着身体（这已经没那么容易），汗透的衣袍紧贴脊背，渗出开裂伤疤的血。他紧捂住下半张脸，一边干呕一边闭上眼睛，眼角不断滑出泪滴。他的手掌移向隆成一团的被子，触摸在安睡中贪婪地、饥渴地从这贫瘠的身体里汲取养分的生命体，那心跳健康有力。最后他放下两只手，干瘦的手指抓握空气。我需要一支笔，他的手指在发抖，我需要一支笔。

他像是第一次从魂不守舍的不断消瘦中醒来，回到这个秋末的冷风正肆意吹拂的世界，他在深夜烛光的映照下摇摇晃晃坐到小桌边，开始写信。

将近三个季节已经流逝，他终于开始想念艾伦，想念这在痛苦与梦境中几乎被遗忘的，标记他的alpha。他的手掌因不久前的死亡冰凉僵硬，呼吸久久不能平稳。他在害怕，墙边的小小尸体，天鹅湖焦黑的翅膀，艾尔迪亚死去的国民，所有真实与虚假，过去与未来混在一起，他伸展手臂，紧紧护住正在成长的孩子，但还不够，这一点点温暖完全没办法把清醒带给他。这个秋夜太冷了，太长了，长得好像明天不会来临。他想闻到艾伦那阵浓烈果酒的气息，想碰到那双干燥温暖总是把他攥疼的手掌，尽管他甚至无法分辨，这思念是什么含义。

他裹在厚厚的一件披风里，脸颊隐没在烛灯的光亮与房间的漆黑之间，将一封删了又删、改了又改的信交到匆匆赶来的，国王一位留在王城的朋友手里。

“请你把它交给陛下。”他拢紧了披风，把整个身体掩盖起来，“把他交给艾伦。”

信非常简短，最终交出的信纸上，只有短短几个单词，请回来。

没有理由，没有称谓，就像一句祈祷，或是某种歌谣的头一句。

“王后叫你带给我？”艾伦问，信纸差点被雨打湿，皱皱巴巴展开在他的手指间。

“是。”友人眉头微蹙，半抬起脸，也在思考这是怎么回事。

“他有说什么别的吗？”

“没有。”

“他……”艾伦想了想，“看起来怎么样？”

“说实话，糟糕透了。”友人嘟囔。王后把自己缩在一件大披风里，但他看起来像会被披风压垮，烛光把他的脸颊照得像个只剩一半的骷髅。

“如果你不想回去，我可以告诉他。”

“我还什么都没有说呢。”艾伦挥挥手，示意友人坐下，“你也认为，我因为不愿见到王后才还未回去吗？”

“大家都这么认为。”

“啊，不是这样。”国王说，轻松地伸展双臂，活动疲累的肩膀，“我打算改革赋税，和我那些新的、旧的朋友们，这会是一项有益的举动。我们已在这里谈论了许多时日，打算就这样继续下去，我不是为了躲他……我根本没想起他。但是现在看来——”

他又扫了一眼过于空荡荡的信纸。“王后并不喜欢我。既然连他都开始给我写信，或许是时候回去了。”

这场归途被大的小的事情耽搁，又被一场大雨阻挠，艾伦真正回到宫殿的时候，已是冬初的一个深夜。他不打算吵醒那些可能睡着的人，只让贴身侍从陪着自己，在值班侍卫的引领下向房间走去。

利威尔站在一条回廊上，挂着厚重的披肩，披风里罩着薄薄一件睡袍，像是从梦中惊醒，又像是不敢入睡。冷风吹过，利威尔将干枯的手臂缩进披风里，烛火打亮浑圆的腰腹，他紧了紧披风的带子。

艾伦没想过再见面的利威尔是这副样子，和友人说得一样，糟糕透了，看起来重心不稳，可能在下一阵风来的时候就从回廊上栽下去。他停下脚步，正在出神，利威尔向他看了过来——

看到了艾伦一双眼睛里互相推搡的那些情绪：陌生，冷淡，思索，疲倦，不情愿，和像一个第一次被开水烫伤的孩子眼里会出现的，茫然与慌乱。利威尔的手掌向一起拢去，四指掐进掌心：我把他变成什么样子了——他想起去年夏天，年轻人碧如春水，希冀满盈的双眼——我把他变成什么样子了。利威尔闭上眼，脊背的伤口一痛，身体晃了一晃——

他被国王强壮有力的臂膀扶住了，根本没来得及思考，他们离得那么远，艾伦是何等迅速地跑过来。他紧紧攥住那双温暖的胳膊，垂下头，闭着眼睛，听那手腕上张扬跳动的，属于健康鲜活躯体的脉搏。他嗅着浓烈的酒香，松了心神，身体不断下坠。艾伦的臂膀稳稳捞住他，那双手真的掐得他肩膀有些疼了。

“发生什么事了。”艾伦听起来像一个真正的丈夫，像任何一个充满骑士精神的alpha,“发生什么事了，利威尔？”

发生什么事了，可能会毁灭的天鹅湖，会死去的艾尔迪亚国民，困在小镇里的二百七十个灵魂。我失去的羽毛，失去的力量，我经历过，并且还将继续经历的死亡痛苦，我正在流失的生命……这一切都在发生，冲向他的舌头，冲向牙齿。但风吹过来，绕着他，小虫自空中飞过，大地恶魔的耳目围绕他，只要说出来，只要说出来，就可能再次成为布道书流传，于是他说——

“没事，艾伦，什么也没发生。”

他在做一张弓，他完成了它，并抱着它参加了一场婚礼。一向只会手持弓箭板着脸的三笠在婚礼上笑魇如花，她嫁给了一双碧如春水的眼睛。他应邀参加这场婚礼，饮下浓烈的红酒……

他睁开眼睛，这里没有三笠，只有身下一张绒床，脊背缠绕的纱布，和已经长得沉重、趴在他身体里呼吸的小家伙。

他看向散发着酒香的alpha，和年轻君主一双疲惫而忧伤的眼睛。“你刚刚……念了三笠的名字。”

利威尔不打算说话，托Alpha气息的福，他第一次做了个好梦，没能回到那个小镇。小国王显然从没照顾过人，一直不知道给他一杯水。

“你到底是为了什么做这些的？”Alpha在问他，这语气同他过去的提问相比，没了怒气，没了憎恶，像一种单纯的探究。如果他是国王的朋友，这就像在问，你为什么一直喜欢这顶帽子，自然，平静，但对答案充满执着。

为了什么。他想起红宝石，灵魂，羽毛，想起阴暗恐怖的未来幻象。有那么一瞬，他想让艾尔迪亚和天鹅湖通通见鬼去，他想就这么停在这里，呼吸Alpha的信息素，在它的帮助下做个好梦，再不回到小镇与灵魂的牢笼里。但脊背上的伤口提醒他，这一切仍在进行，而且必须继续。

他困倦地蹭了蹭枕头，希望这是个标准的摇头动作。

艾伦拉过他的手掌，他满是汗水有些凉的手掌，拢在干燥温暖的一双大手里。Alpha的目光像在观察一根曾经鲜嫩现已枯萎的树枝。“你怎么把自己搞成这副样子了。”

他抬起眼皮，看到熟悉的眼神出现在国王的眼眶里，这眼神他在每个医官，每个侍女，整个宫廷里都见过——这小鬼认为他撑不过这个冬天。

但小国王的声音里有些别的情绪……艾伦的目光正停在他脖颈的项链上。结婚以来，项链是艾伦唯一不停送给他的东西，有的是珍珠，有的是银制，有的样式简单，有的花样繁复，为了遮住那条不知为何没有消退的掐痕。

因为这小家伙创造于掐痕所在的情潮期，艾伦怕他撑不过冬天是因为自己。

是羽毛的报复留下这道痕迹。他想着拉克莫的野心，老国王的软弱，黑天鹅的大意，红宝石的谜题，这么多把不知情的王子卷进来的事情里，艾伦在愧疚于最为简单的因果关系。

利威尔抬起手掌，轻轻捏了捏小国王那对于高大成熟的躯体来说，仍然显得像个孩子的耳廓。

“艾伦，这一切都不是你的错。”

十

“但是，”玛兰达强调，“现在是冬天了，他离那日子越来越近了，不该出去。”

王后想要外出的坚持与宫侍的拒绝纠缠在一起，最终小侍女（这次终于没人想起来拦着她），跑到艾伦那里。

“就为了这个？”国王抬起头，有点惊讶地顿了几秒，“让他出去吧，不会出什么事。”

现在利威尔裹在厚厚的大氅下，站在露丝河畔，他穿得足够暖和，只有鼻孔在吞吐冷空气。艾尔迪亚的冬天素白宁静，像个安睡的国度，只有孩童的玩闹带来国家还醒着的消息。

或许预言会将人蒙蔽。利威尔突然想，或许他看到的是恐怖诅咒的未来，因而坚信不疑，如果没有诅咒，没有囚牢，如果这一切并不存在？他不能把这些说出去，老国王一死，没人再知道，这成了一个人的战斗，战场在他身体里，在记忆中。有时他怀疑，这一切到底是真实的，还是仅仅一个醒不过来的梦境。

可那又如何呢，他低声咳了几下，太阳穴隐隐作痛，那又能改变什么。

露丝之河已经结了厚而结实的一层冰，孩童在冰面上跑来跑去，不时跌倒一个，再于欢笑中爬起。他看着那些玩闹的孩童，尝试着去想象这小家伙未来的样子。这时候，他看见了三笠。

睡眠中的世界耗费他太多精神，这或许令记忆有些退化。他不记得望见河对岸三笠那张面孔后，她是什么反应，她如何走来，她好像就这么出现在河的这一岸，站在他的身边。

“我小时候，也喜欢去这条河的冰面上玩。”三笠说，“你总是叫我不要去，因为我每次回来都带着一双跌青的腿。”

“你该长些教训。”

“是啊，”她骄傲一笑，“小时候跌了太多次，我才能成为冬猎能手。”

有一搭没一搭地聊了一些往事，沉默又一次蔓延。

“我不喜欢这样。”三笠咬了咬嘴唇，“不管是争吵还是说话，我们两个之间从来不该安静。”

在他抢走三笠的未来之前，从来不曾安静。

“我还是没能忘掉那时候的痛苦，虽然我一直在努力。”她声音变了调子，一定红了眼圈，利威尔知趣地没有转头。

“但我也不想你过得不好。”她先转过来了，果然是一双泛红的眼圈，倔强的方下巴，还有一个垂在身侧的小拳头。

“你看起来糟糕透了。”她说。

小时候，三笠想象过利威尔的婚姻生活。在她的想象中，如果还是beta的哥哥选择了alpha，他会是花园丛林中的圣洁雕像，是高擎宝剑的守护神，不该像现在这样，颧骨下方面颊凹陷，衣衫之内四肢干瘪。

她打开利威尔的手掌，放了一个小小桃核进去。桃核上雕刻着一幅画，是怀抱婴儿的圣玛利亚。“艾尔迪亚的妻子喜欢去饰品商铺买这种桃核祈福，伊莎以前总是和我开玩笑，说将来要给我也买一个，说这种习俗应该传带到天鹅湖……虽然，你结婚以后，我们没再说过这件事，我还是给你准备了一个。”

她将利威尔手指轻轻弯曲，让桃核被他包裹在掌心。“祝你好运。”她想了想，学着艾尔迪亚普通人的语气，“圣玛利亚保佑你。”

“赞美圣玛利亚。”利威尔说，来不及思考，他刮了刮三笠冻得通红的鼻尖。紧接着他的手指不自在地放下来，她也随之一愣。这样真好，像什么都没发生过，但是……

“我现在可以回答你那个问题了，去年夏天的问题。”那个夏天，你问我恨不恨你。

“我还在努力忘掉那些伤痛，但我会向前走，”三笠说，她打了个喷嚏，“我希望你也能幸福。”

“哥哥。”

那是一间狭窄温暖的小室，烧得旺盛的壁炉，两盏蜡烛，还有玛兰达，和一个裹着白头巾的老侍女。

艾伦忽然拉住利威尔的手。

“向我保证。”艾伦将他的手抬起，他的手指上还戴着那枚订婚戒指，漂亮的钻石反射冬阳的光辉，年轻君主在思考措辞，那双绿眼睛游移一会儿，定下来。君主亲吻这枚戒指，“下个月，你还会从那里出来。”

你并不一定真的这样想，也不一定真的期盼这个保证。利威尔望了望艾伦，抽回手指，“我向你保证。”

他向这间屋子走去，但艾伦再一次叫住了他。

“你收到桂花了吗？”

桂花？

他从没见过什么桂花，在冬天里，国王在问一种秋天的花。

或许是小君主某一次失败的心血来潮，或许是一大早被通知赶来做短暂告别的小国王还没睡醒，或者某个小侍从某年某月坏了差事，但那都不重要了。

艾伦那张脸等待答案时双唇微张，因而略显滑稽。

利威尔看着他，在寒风里牵起嘴角，勾了一个很短很浅的笑。

“啊，我收到了。”

他走进那间屋子，从冬日里消失。

这是安安静静的一个小镇。

利威尔艰难地从雪地上爬起来，他刚刚送走了卫队长。

高擎黑剑的刽子手终于脱离了被操控的无止杀戮，前往炼狱赎罪。

他站起来，空荡荡的翅膀骨架在脊背上颤抖，只剩下零星几片羽毛。

那孩子坐在另一边，把头埋进膝盖里，在雪地中发抖。

他慢慢向那个孩子走去。

不要再哭了。

他在孩子身边坐下。

“为什么是我们死去？”那孩子说。

他不能回答他，他永远也无法回答他。

他只能将这孩子早已知道的事实再次重复，拉克莫已经永远困在地狱，老国王被自己的血液呛死。

只有一个和这场杀戮有关的人还活在世上，但他告诉那孩子，不用担心。

“我没有让你做这些事。”那孩子说，“我想自己去让他们后悔。”

“你并没有那么勇敢，你没有一颗强硬的心，能让你下定决心去带来无尽的死亡。”他揉了揉那孩子干枯发黄的一头乱发，“但你又足够坚强，在这片梦里，你记挂着这些人的伤痛，因而被囚困在幻境里。”

“但你是时候成为一个男子汉了，鼓起一点勇气，把这些恨放下，从这里走出去。”

那孩子泪流满面。“但你抹不掉那些已经发生的事情。”

“是的。”他说。

我只能将那些痛苦和死亡全部承接过去，让他们不再怨恨地安然离去，去新的世界。

他轻轻地把那孩子搂进怀里。

不要怕。

那孩子额头的血洞愈合，耳朵变得完整，所有这些伤痕出现在他自己的身上。

他看到一个全身瘫痪的孩童，但全村的男女老少不曾将他放弃，他们照顾他吃穿用度，教他算数猜谜，直到突如其来的杀戮毁掉所有的生活。孩童的游魂背负着巨大的痛苦，第一次知晓如何站立……

不要再害怕。

那孩子在他的膝盖上放慢呼吸，进入梦乡，身体一点点变成光源散去。

梦醒后，你会看到阳光雨露，清风大地，你会收获一个健康的身体，在你崭新的人生里。

三片羽毛从骨架上飘落，护送着一颗小小的灵魂远去。

整个小镇再无人迹，天空开始摇晃，雪地开始碎裂，白茫茫世界破碎分离。

黑色的剑化成羽毛，黑色的牢笼缩成一根黑羽，两根羽毛相携相伴，像一对新的翅膀，飞舞，盘旋，再化作粉末散去。

他身处一个黑漆漆的宽敞空间，面前缩坐着一个白色的、发着光的小影子。

那小小的白影子蜷缩着，双臂紧抱膝盖，脑袋搭在腿上。

他知道这是谁。太熟悉了，他熟悉这小小影子的每一次心跳，每一次挥动手臂。

他向白色的小影子走去，这才发现手上还有一片东西。

是一根小翼羽，天鹅们不含力量，用来表达祝福与珍惜的羽毛。

他将小翼羽放进那影子的掌心。

小小的影子在他的面前长大，有了色彩。

那一瞬，从孩童，到青年，他见到碧如盛夏繁叶的眼睛，棕如松木的头发，英俊多情的面庞，一顶耀眼的金王冠，和一个宁静祥和，富足安乐的时代。

紧接着，那又是一个白色的影子了，只不过看起来大了一些，能站起来了。

他俯下身，对小小的白影子说：

你自由了。

没有东西能束缚你，你不会是任何人的踏板与工具。

现在，跑吧。

跑到你崭新的人生中去。

王后在深冬的一个凌晨开始阵痛。

他的脖颈高高扬起，又断线一般坠回床畔。

他恍惚看见玛利亚出现在这间幽暗的小室内，金发披散，神态安宁，向她独自战斗的孩子伸出手掌。

他在下一阵剧痛中闭上眼睛，玛利亚消失了，再模模糊糊睁开眼时，只余空旷微旧的墙壁。

那些苍白的手指起初紧攥被褥，最后只是在床沿边无力伸展，偶尔弯曲。

细瘦的双腿被老侍女用力掰开，在漫长的等待中，鲜血从他的双腿下流过，在洁白的床单上愈浸愈深。

他的喉咙里涌上一些声音，像幼兽濒死的呜咽。

待到冬雪飘落的夜晚，小室内传来婴儿的哭泣。

“是个王子。”老侍女笑着将婴儿抱出来，让国王瞧上一瞧。

艾伦望着那孩子，眼珠动了一动，才想起为什么站在这里。

他在赋税改革的忙碌中与不断会见大臣、秘书官、大使，对早晨听到的消息并不在意，等到傍晚，总是慌慌张张的小侍女堵住他去见下一位大使的去路，他才隐约意识到正在发生的事情。

他跟着小侍女来到门外，但这扇门好似隔绝了一切声音，那另一边静悄悄的，丝毫没有这个时刻该有的声音。

他想起法官家的蓝莓蛋糕，老父亲被血呛死的那个下午，三笠拉弓射箭的情形，母亲的发髻，新的税收法案起草的样本，秋天农户家的桂花树，小桌上胡乱摆放的羽毛笔，漫无目的。

王子。

他看向那个婴儿，柔软的一层浅棕色头发，哭得正凶的一双大大的绿眼睛，小小的方下巴，除了或许称得上白皙的皮肤，利威尔没在婴儿身上留下一点痕迹。

他终于想起为什么站在这里。

老侍女的笑容隐去了，她对他摇了摇头。

他顶着一张木然的脸走进那间小屋子，走得很快，一时间没人想起来去拦住他。

那张染血小床上的人，他几乎不认识。

瘦瘦小小的四肢，肋骨分明的躯体，像只有干巴巴一层皮，勉强挂在骨架上。小巧的身量瘦得脱了形，像一个在饥饿与寒冷中死去的孩子，是战争结束后的一片废墟，僵硬在战壕里的一具身体。

雾凇与初雪的干净凛冽还未散去，掩盖了血腥气。

艾伦俯下身，抬起手掌，放在那对空洞半睁的眼睛上，帮远去的人合上眼皮。

婴儿在侍女的怀中哭泣。

艾伦向那孩子望去。

桂花。

那是桂花的香气。

尾声 

艾伦在灵堂里静静地坐了几夜。

经过粉饰与防腐处理的身体洁净安然，比临终前更为健康，如果不是那双无法睁开的眼睛，几乎也较生前更为美丽。

这身体曾经的主人留给他神神秘秘一个谜。

带走了还没来得及开始的一些感情，和也没来得及真正放下的许多情绪。

三笠藏在漆黑的斗篷下，远望一场葬礼。

伊莎贝尔站在树杈上，注视一场葬礼。

华丽的棺木前往王陵的路上，飞来一队白天鹅。

它们绕着棺木盘旋，飞舞，在棺木上降落，低头，像在致意哀伤之意。

接着它们飞翔，离开，飞入湖水氤氲，绿树环绕的一片天地。

艾尔迪亚的居民久久凝望那些圣洁生灵。

艾伦抬起头，顺着天鹅远去的方向，他看到摘下斗篷的三笠。

他的嘴唇微微动了动。

她眨了眨眼睛。

消失在天鹅盘飞旋过的树林里。

The End


End file.
